Revenge
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: IT'S BACK! After being left by the Cullens, Bella soon became angry instead of depressed. But when she is reunited with Jasper, her chance of payback for the wrongs she suffered is granted. Will Bella's quest for revenge however keep her from discovering that she has been given a mate? M for strong language, lemons and mild scenes of a distressing nature. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

January

A new year, one I had planned to bring in with someone special to me for the first time in my life. Someone outside my parents and Phil. That someone was going to be Edward Cullen and his family, whom I came to love like a second family. But that was before my birthday had taken place, before the truth had been revealed and I had just been too naïve at the time to realize said truth. Until now that is, and this truth that I talk about is a simple one.

It was nothing but complete and utter bullshit. Everything that had come from Edward Cullen's mouth was nothing but lies, well, _almost _everything I should say, but it is the lies that come screaming back to the forefront of my mind first.

"_...time heals all wounds for your kind."_

Now, allow to me share a little secret with you. Alright, a _big _secret. Edward Cullen and that prissy ass perfect façade family of his are actually a bunch of fucking vampires. Yes, you heard me. Vampires. Though not in the Dracula sense of the word, the knock off pricks don't even have _fangs_. They have _venom _but no fangs. How much gayer can you get? Well I'll tell you. They _sparkle _in the sunlight. Yes. Like what water does when the sunlight hits it, or diamonds. Skin is certainly hard enough, but diamonds are stunning, and a girl's best friend; and water is a beauty in its own right and just as dangerous as vampires.

Back to my main point though. Edward dared to say that my shitty _human_ mind would forget him.

HELLO!

Short of having something knock upside my god damn head, or I befall victim to Alzheimer's disease, who in the HELL would forget something as important as the existence of _vampires,_ eh? _Nobody,_ that's who.

Another lie comes smashing itself against the front of my brain.

"_It will be like I never existed."_

Bollocks!

Aside from the reasons I have already stated, and working within the trusted confines of knowing that I haven't completely flipped my shit and took a one way wrong turning to Insane Town, I have proof to the opposite in my mind and God damn wrist where James _bit _me when he wanted to kill me. Delusional calling for Edward Cullen. Delusional calling for Edward Cullen.

Speaking of delusions. What is most likely the _only _truth to come out of that fucker's mouth comes washing over me.

"_You're just distraction to me."_

Can anyone say bastard?

Yep. That is the _only _thing I can say is true that he told me, excluding the biggie of 'vampires are real'. The one thing I cannot fathom though is this: why in God's name didn't I work that shit out for myself sooner? After all I could see the ignorant dick, sorry, dick_less_, wonder wasn't normal. So why didn't I listen to my instincts on him afterwards? He constantly made me feel unworthy of being anywhere near him, not that he _actively _did anything to make me feel that way. OK, now _I'm _lying.

He treated me like a child. That's the truth of it, and all those times he had the nerve to say 'I love you' to me was just another lie. I highly doubt he's capable of love. I should have seen through the façade when they were so reluctant to turn me. Well, with the exception of Emmett and Jasper. Those two wanted me to become a vampire, though for different reasons. Emmett has a child like innocence, and just wanted to be able to have his little sister by his side for eternity. Jasper, being an empath, had to endure the blood lust of seven vampires, and because I'm Edward's singer, it made it even more difficult for him to be around me.

Rosalie was another story altogether. She never liked me. Didn't want me around and made no attempts to pretend either. So if I ever get the chance of revenge, it is only those three that will be free of it. Well, I'll make Emmett beg for few days before letting him off; poor thing was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Being married and mated to a woman whom loathes his baby sister's guts for reasons only she and Eddie boy knew. I knew that wherever Rosalie would go, Emmett wouldn't be far behind. Perhaps that is the reason why he has never got in touch with me. Doesn't want to risk problems with Rosalie. Jasper, I knew his reasons instantly for not getting in touch.

Guilt.

After trying to take a snap at me on my birthday, I knew he'd be so racked with guilt he wouldn't know what the fuck to do with himself. Strangely enough, although we never really spoke aside from when we were hiding in Phoenix together from James, I seem to miss him most of all. Weird.

Walking through the Cullen household, I find myself sneering at the level of effort they put into this façade. I mean really? I am now on the second floor, after I fucked up Edward's treasured piano. Granted not very original but whatever, it's _the _most important thing to him that I can destroy right now. Short of making his eternity a living hell, which I intend to find a way to do once I graduate. Somehow.

I suppose I could always go to the Volturi. Or go in search of Victoria. Then again she's probably as stupid as I once was and will just kill me. Hmm, and thinking about it, if I were to go in search of the Volturi, they'd either kill me or imprison me for the rest of whatever life span I had and deny me the revenge that is rightfully mine.

Reaching the room of the fashion whore, I couldn't help but enter. Let's see. She cares more for her clothes, so if there are any left… Well, you get the idea.

Opening her wardrobe I find that there is, in fact, some of her precious shit left. Not very original in the areas of revenge but I'm limited here in what I can do. Besides, if the pixie bitch is seeing this, she's more than likely achieving the impossible and having a heart attack.

A few minutes later I am watching the clothing burn in the fireplace they never used. I can just imagine the screaming fit she's having, but I need to find a way to keep this shit from her second sight. When I am eventually on the same playing field, I don't want them to see me coming. Let them think I'm living a human life, dying somewhere one day. Though sooner than they think.

I wait until I grow bored of watching her precious clothes burning before extinguishing them and leaving. Not bothering to shut the front door, kicking the busted door handle out of my way, and the rock I had used to break in. Like the rest of my actions today, unoriginal but still very effective. Climbing into my truck I wonder what to make Charlie for dinner, and as I think about him, I am hit with a fresh wave of anger.

I had become so dependant on those _two _that until yesterday I was a shell of a daughter. A zombie, and he _dared _to tell me to think of my father when he only ever gave a fucking thought about himself. Sod the repercussions of his little game of fun. She was no better either. It is actually a coin toss on who was worse, both where telling me what to do, when to do it. Even fucking sleep, and I allowed them to. Mainly because I was weak, and the puppy dog looks and a smile was all it took to get me to comply. All they ever did was take, take, take and I let them.

My mind wanders back to when I gave Alice and Jasper the _slip. _Was that part of their fucking game? Let James kill me so they didn't have to deal with the pet any longer? Play the grieving boyfriend and best friend to everyone else whilst those two and their _parents _laughed it up. Or did they just not want to share their brand new toy with anyone else? It would certainly explain why I hardly ever saw Emmett or Jasper. Was Rosalie aware of what they were doing the whole time and her coldness was a way to subtly get me away from them? If that what she was trying to do, then I was too stupid to realize. Still, I have already endured the consequences of my own stupidity, and will continue to do so I'm sure. After all, I don't exactly have the best luck, but I'm not about to let the Cullens get off scot free either.

By the time I come back to my senses I find that I'm setting about getting the food ready for cooking. Man, have I been out of it. I hear my dad come home from the station. I don't think he has registered the turn around in me yet. The second he walks through the door however, I think he picked up on the difference. Which would explain why he is looking at me the way he is.

"Bells?"

I turn briefly to smile at him.

"Hey Dad. Have a good day?" His eyes widen at my enthusiasm for conversation all of a sudden. I have to suppress a snigger as he nods his head numbly.

"Ye-yeah. It was good. Beat Andy a few times in cards, not much to do after all in a town this size. H-how are you feeling kiddo?"

"Been better. But I had an epiphany last night."

"Really? What kind of epiphany?"

Before I answer I toss some chicken into the pan. I turn to face him.

"Just that I'm better off without them."

Relief floods Charlie. Realizing just how much pain and agony I put him through, I feel a fresh wave of anger towards them.

"Though I do miss Emmett; he is like the big brother I've always wanted. But you know, between college life and the fact his girlfriend, for some reason, wasn't all that fond of me, poor thing is caught between the rock and the hard place."

Charlie nods.

"That's the one that's built like a pro football star right?"

I laughed. "Yeah. That's Emmett. Dinner will be a while yet I'm afraid. Attempted to get some closure, but I don't think it worked. Much."

Charlie smiles at me. Next thing I know, he is hugging me.

"It's good to have you back Bells." With that he went off to watch TV. As he left I saw his cheeks were rather red.

As I return my attention to making dinner, I make a silent promise to myself to make sure that I won't ever let another person, human or vampire, play me the way the way the Cullens did.

**A/N: What do you think? You know what to do to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Jasper's POV**

As I search for my prey I remember what today is. It marks eight years since I had last been in Forks. Eight years since I was in the presence of pure innocent emotion, but that has now been taken. Partly by my own hand I confess, but at least _I _knew that my actions would hold consequences. Unlike _him_. Edward Cullen, someone whom I'd foolishly called brother.

It was all because Edward and my ex-wife Alice were being their usual self absorbed selves. By throwing a party for Isabella Swan, a birthday party to be exact, a birthday party she didn't even want to begin with. But Alice and Edward forced it upon her and the rest of us, declaring that it was a human experience that she simply _must _have. It was _her _fucking birthday, if she wanted it to be left the fuck alone then they should have respected her wishes. But _no_. It wasn't until after we left that I realised the truth. We always, _always _had to do what Alice and Edward wanted. Go where _they _wanted, wear whatever the fuck Alice says to wear and to hell with your own personal comforts, wants and desires. I should have seen these truths sooner. Like when Bella wanted to be turned into a vampire; aside from Edward's love that is the only thing she had ever asked of him, but no. No, she couldn't have it and the bastard made her feel _guilty _for wanting to be with him forever. Edward you fucker!

I should have fucking distracting Edward when James, a nomadic vampire who decided to hunt Bella for sport, bit her. I should have used my power to distract them all and allowed the venom to seep into Bella's system to the point of no return. No salvaging. Because then, then I never would have attacked her on her birthday; and over a simple god damn paper cut. Which is something I'm _still _trying to understand. Why didn't Alice see that? It wasn't a split second decision, Bella wasn't that fucking stupid I know she wasn't, and why? Why the hell did I loose my shit over a paper cut when months before I was able to be in a room where she was practically floating in a pool of her own blood? It wasn't making any sense to me, even now. Out of all the things that I have worked out since leaving Forks, leaving Bella, that is one of the few mysterious I haven't been able to fucking solve.

Movement from my intended meal snaps me back to the present. I have been doing this for the last seven years now too, hunting humans again. Alice divorced me over this shit, she didn't understand it. The reason behind why I have went back to this, and that double crossing, self-absorbed bitch, along with the stuck up 109 year virgin mid reader, turned Carlisle and Esme against me. How? By feeding them the bullshit story that was so easy to believe because I had been new to the animal diet. It was too much for me. The only reason why it was too much for me is because I had to deal with the blood lust of SIX other VAMPIRES, not just my fucking own. I could very easily go back to the animal diet right here, right now. I just don't want to. I am motivated by a much stronger need than blood lust.

Justice.

That is my motivation for hunting humans again. I mentally scoff at the term when it comes to the pricks I feed from. Taking a leaf out of my true brother's book and that of his wife and mate, I am hunting the criminals, the ones that don't even scrape the bottom of the meaning of humanity. The rapists, murderers and all those other twisted ass holes that get off on harming innocent women, men and children. Now me being a southern gent from the Civil War time, I have a real _big _problem when it comes to a man harming anyone, forget women and children. Because that's when I can really loose it if I'm not careful.

"Hey baby. Want to show me a good time."

I feel the woman's fear, and my own stomach churning over. Something that is both her and me. If it were possible I'd throw up from the disgusting level of lust and thrill coming from him. Peter, my brother who has a talented for just simply _knowing _shit, always combs through the criminal records of police stations to pick out our meal list. Yes. The man breaks _into _a police station, as opposed to breaking _out _of it.

"St-stay a-away f-from me..."

The wind blows their scents my direction and I freeze a little as the woman's perfume reminds me a little of Bella. There was always something very floral about her blood. My heart seizes up in pain, grief and guilt. A fresh wave of determination flows through me. She is the reason why I hunt humans out of justice now, and even if there was some way for a vampire to forget things, I will never forget that day.

The day that changed everything and everyone in the Cullen household.

**Seven Years Ago ~Flashback~**

A year. A whole damn year and that spineless, controlling dick still doesn't have the balls to go crawling back to Bella and demand forgiveness. Though I wouldn't be altogether surprised if she were to turn around and tell him to fuck himself if he went back now. A growl comes from upstairs.

Oops.

I forget. Can't go talking or even _thinking _about Bella now because it upsets the dumb shit who's got the ability to read mind minds. I hold no sympathy for his pain. He made the decision, he needs to learn to live with it. Just like he has forced Bella and all the rest of us too.

"Stop it Jasper."

I growl myself. He'd been pushing it with his self-loathing shit since the moment I met him, but now, now he is forever close to me removing a limb and burning it in front of him.

_'You made the choice Eddie, deal with it. **Bella **is.'_

I think to him, mentally screaming her name at him. He wasn't worthy of her. She'd been willing to give up _everything _for him, her parents for him. A family of her own all because she loved him so much. God, there are humans and vampires out there that would kill for such a level of love, devotion and loyalty and what does that brainless dick do? Throws it away because he's scared of hurting her. Yeah, like leaving her wasn't hurtful to her?

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Esme, Carlisle and Alice, whom are all in the living room with me, look at me with reproach. I couldn't give a shit anymore. I was done with his ass.

"I'm not about to apologize for where my thoughts go. I'm not editing anymore to appease his foolish ass."

"Neither am I."

Ah Rosalie. The blood sister I was long denied, actually, we're not even venom siblings but whatever. Point is that woman gets where I'm coming from, as does Emmett, her husband and mate. He was the least willing to leave his baby sister and put up the biggest fight. Wasn't until Eddie boy brought Rosalie into the discussion that he caved. Rosalie and Emmett sit down next to me, or rather Emmett does and he pulls Rosalie onto his lap.

As we are forced to watch a fucking fashion show by Alice, my phone beeps. Pulling it out of my pocket I see I have a message from Peter.

**Turn on the national news. Now.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Peter.**

I feel something that I haven't felt in a year creeping up on me. Fear. Grabbing the remote off of the coffee table I put the news on.

"Jazzy."

I don't hear her. My eyes are too busy looking at the screen. My ears listening to the report.

_"Good evening Brooke. The small town of Forks is in a state of mourning tonight after receiving word that a missing teen has been found. Isabella Swan was found raped and murdered just outside the borders of Forks at three this afternoon."_

Pain. Heart shattering, gut wrenching, soul destroying pain. That is all I felt. I couldn't move. I couldn't think, and it was a damn good thing that I'm a vampire because I would have died through losing the ability to breathe. Bella was dead.

Bella is dead.

_"But that isn't all. Her father Charles Swan, the Chief of Police in this town, has also been found dead. Chief Swan led the search in finding his missing daughter only to disappear himself yesterday afternoon. Now, the FBI is on route to this shock ridden town to find the killer or killers of these two upstanding members of the community. Isabella herself disappeared mere days before her nineteenth birthday and was planning to explore Europe before going off to college. Now through a cruel cowardly act, her dreams will no longer happen. She is survived by her mother only, Renee Dwyer. This is Sarah Addams reporting for Fox. Back to you in the studio."_

I didn't notice that Edward had come down. Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest, and he was dry sobbing too. Emmett, was being comforted by Rosalie as he dry sobbed himself. Rosalie was enraged though. Murderous. As I come out of my self-inflicted numbness, I realize that her anger is a mere speck of dust on a radar compared to my own.

"This, Eddie, is all your fault."

Dead fucking silence. I get to my feet, and stare at him. Not even when I served Maria have I experienced a level of rage like this. Eddie, showing how stupid he is tries to speak.

"Do. _NOT_. Talk. To. Me."

Wisely enough, he shuts his god damn mouth. My body was shaking with the level of rage that I am trying to suppress.

"If you had just turned her like she asked. Like our laws demanded, this whole thing could have been avoided, but no. You had to be a self-centred, self-loathing prick didn't you? What was so difficult to grasp about the fact that she loved you? Wanted to be with you as your equal? You dared to tell her you loved her, yet you left her, rejected her again and again. Made _her _feel unworthy of _you_. You don't know the first thing about love or what it takes to love someone because if you did, you would have turned her the second she asked you to, and now she's gone. _Never _coming back. You took a decision regarding _her _life away from her, Cullen. It would have been more humane of you if you'd just drank her dry that day in biology."

Alice gasps. I shoot her a vicious glare silencing her where she sits. The veil has been ripped from me through this news; she was no better than him. I turn my attention back to Edward, giving him a long, hard, cold glare. One that has him shaking, literally, where he stands.

"As of now, you are officially my enemy for this."

**~End of flashback~**

I had went hunting after that. Hunted a drug dealer who was also trafficking women as sex slaves, freed the women and killed him where he stood. Destroyed all signs of life in the building afterwards. He had those women; actually, they weren't officially women in the eyes of myself or the law. They were girls, the same age as Bella, and he had them high off of their minds. They more than likely had no clue how long they'd been his slaves for or where the hell they were.

The woman screams as this creep closes the distance between the two of them. Using my speed, I appear behind him, using the numbness I feel whenever I'm not hunting to bring him to his knees. Over the last year I have been able to gain greater control over my power, I can now _select _a single person out of a crowd. It's rather hilarious really. I keep to the shadows so that this young woman of mid twenties doesn't see me.

"You're safe. Go home, and don't leave until morning."

She didn't need to be told twice. Staggering to her feet, this woman begins to stumble out of the ally way, keeping her eyes on the man that had every intention of attacking her.

"Th-thank y-you."

With that she turns and runs, stumbling a little in her fear as she leaves. Reminding me forcibly of Bella and the way she stumbled about. I wait until I can't hear her heartbeat anymore before I bring the pathetic shit in front of me back to his senses.

"What the... What the fuck?"

I let out a growl, causing this so called _human _to whip round. His eyes widen in fear at the sight of me. Many of my scars are showing through the neon lighting from the nearest club. The stench of booze, drugs, lust, and in some cases, sex is burning my nose. This dead man walking is the first two, with fear raging through him.

"You enjoy harming women, don't you?"

I send him my own personal brand of truth serum. His knees buckle under the added fear I continue to send to him.

"Y-yes. Please...l-let me go."

I raise an eyebrow at him, scoffing as I do so.

"Did you heed the pleas from your victims?"

His eyes widen, knowing that he never did, which is why I won't be hearing his. I stalk slowly towards him, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, exposing the jugular to me.

"P-please...w-what are you?"

What am I? Aside from a vampire?

"Doesn't matter. All that matters now is…you die."

He doesn't get much of a scream out before I bite his neck, his warm, drug and booze ridden blood flooding my mouth. I drain him quickly enough, before dropping him. Now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to get rid of the body. On the plus side my car is close by.

Five minutes later the dead body is in the trunk of my Jaguar, and I hear clapping from behind me.

"Nicely chosen."

My whole body freezes. That voice. Sounds so familiar, but slightly different. Turning around slowly I feel my frozen heart squeeze at the sight before me. For there in front of me stands...

"Bella?"

**A/N: What do you think? Thanks for reading, and thanks to **_**Fairendale.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella?"

For the first time since her disastrous 18th birthday party, I find myself rather speechless and stunned. How is she here? See, I'm so stumped I'm asking myself questions I already know the answer to. All I am able to do right now is admire her immortality, because God strike me down if I don't admit she is hot. Wearing a skin tight halter dress, in blood red to match her eyes, if you can believe that shit. Isabella Swan drinks human blood. She is the last person I would have thought would go there.

"Jasper? Are you with me here?"

Mentally shaking myself out of my state of shock, I focus on Bella herself. Who's now looking at me with one hand on her hip, head cocked to the opposite side. Shit, that's hot. Before I could form speech, however, my phone starts to ring. Great. Now what? Pulling my phone out of my inside jacket pocket, and looking at the screen I see that it is Rosalie. She and Emmett are the only Cullens I stay in touch with, mainly because they haven't disowned me. Throwing an apologetic look to Bella, I answer.

"Hello Rosalie."

"_Jasper. They're freaking the fuck out back at the house; apparently you disappeared from the bitch's sight."_

Two growls sound. One from myself, the other from Bella.

"Why the fuck would that whore continue to look into my future when _she _divorced _me.?"_

I could almost _hear _the eye rolling on the other end.

"_For Esme and Carlisle's sake, they had to _beg _her. Now you answer me a question: who the hell is with you?"_

A sexy yet devilish smirk comes to Bella's lips. A whooshing sound rings in my ears and Bella is suddenly standing right beside me. I feel her hand take hold of my wrist, pulling the phone away from my ear. My whole body is on alert. Add the fact that there seems to be a raging fire surging through my body and you can understand why I'm only half lucid as I'm fast drowning in lust for this demonic goddess before me. Then she speaks.

"Long time no see and hear Mrs. McCarty. How is that charming, cuddly bear brother of mine?"

Fuck. Me. _PLEASE!_

"_B-Bella? I don't...how?"_

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Well, Rosalie. When a vampire gets thirsty or pissed they bite a human and on occasion if they don't possess a fucking brain unintentionally turn said human. In other cases the turning of one is completely intentional."

Someone turned Bella, granted this I knew by looking at her. But I want to know the _who. _So does Rosalie it would seem.

"_W-who? We saw on the news... Oh GOD! I'm so sorry Bella, I swear it's not that I hated you, I promise, I just hated that you were willing to give up what Esme and I lost. I swear Bella, I never ever __**ever **__wanted you to go through what I did. I'm so sorry. Please..."_

Bella's eyes were wide.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Rosalie. Take a breath, hell cat. It's cool, no harm no foul… Well, you did cause my already shit self-esteem a knocking. But you did that just by entering the fucking room."

I hear a chuckle from Rosalie.

"Seriously though. Forget it. Besides, I made sure the fucker regretted it. Now, my long awaited big sister, grab your vampire bear of a husband and get yours asses down here... Though I _do _have a request."

I knew that Rosalie was swelling in hope, because when we heard about Bella's 'death' Rosalie drowned in guilt and probably continued to do so until today.

"_Anything."_

Now a real sinister smile appears.

"Keep your mind on sex and only sex. Decide nothing but sex, and do _not _reveal my un-dead self to any of the four Cullens. Just you and Emmett. Understood?"

Now I was confused.

"_Understood. We'll see you both soon. I hope that we can be friends now Bella."_

A soft smile replaced the sinister one. Much better, I have to admit.

"Rosalie, you and Jasper are the only ones that get a clean slate with me, I'm planning on giving Emmett a clean slate soon. Once I feel like he has begged enough."

Now I'm curious.

"_What are you planning Bella?"_

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that. But two of the four left are going to fucking regret messing with me."

You don't have to be a physic to know the two she speaks of. I could almost imagine the gleeful look on Rosalie's face right now. After those two had me cast out she's been very anti-Edward-and-Alice. Emmett even more so because of Eddie boy making us leave Bella.

"_In that case, we'll be leaving as soon as I get my hands on Emmett. I'm glad that you're, well, here."_

Bella smiles at Rosalie's words before they promptly hang up. Now Bella's attention is on me and me alone.

"Now, where were we?"

I have to bite my tongue with the rather imaginative thoughts that are now running through my mind. None of them worthy of being spoken in the presence of a lady, but my inner animal is all for telling, my mind debating whether to take a one way hike and to take Bella here and now against my Jaguar. Now there's a thought. No. Talk. Talk now. As soon as I stop mentally drooling over her that is.

"JASPER!"

Shit. I'm a vampire, this shit isn't supposed to happen to me. Shaking my head again, and literally this time around, I focus my full attention on Bella's face. By face I _don't _mean her breasts either. Though it's difficult to keep my head and eyes upright as they should be.

"Yes ma'am."

Her eyes are black and narrowed. Shit.

"Either kiss me or fucking focus."

YES!

I am a man that knows an order when I hear it, and that is most definitely an order. Grabbing the back of her head with one hand, I pull her into me, locking lips with her in the hottest kiss I've ever experienced. Our tongues go in an instant battle for dominance. I feel her coming to stand between my legs, pushing _me_ against my car. Now, we can't have that, can we? I turn us round, so that it's Bella pinned against the car. I force one of my legs in between her, before it is joined by it's counter part. A moan comes from one of us. Not quite sure which one of us, but I don't particularly care at this point.

Now, had I been paying some fucking attention before I would have noticed the lack of emotions coming from Bella, until now. Whatever or however she was holding them back, it breaks and I feel her lust for me washing over me like a tsunami. The shock of it causes me to practically my rip my lips from hers. Anger sets within Bella.

"What the hell?"

Good question.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Bella... How did you do that?"

Her brows furrow together. Confusion mixes in with the anger.

"Do what?"

Was she serious? Her emotions tell me she is.

"Bella, you blocked your emotions from me until a few seconds ago. How? Nobody's ever been able to do that before."

Understanding suddenly comes to her eyes, and with that understanding, I am locked out from her emotions. No. This is not happening. Why is it happening?

"Just a trick I had to learn when you all left. Until I realized something…"

God, why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?

"Realized what?"

Her eyes become hard and cold.

"That your little wife and brother viewed me as nothing more than a fucking toy, and I have every intention of making them regret their decisions."

I wasn't able to stop the growl that comes from my chest. I had suspected this, of course, but their emotions always seemed so pure. But knowing that Bella is able to block me completely makes me think that maybe Eddie and the whore blocked me in a different way. Those two have some fucking explaining to do.

"Mind if I help darlin'?"

The smirk was back.

"Not at all. But first, let's get rid of your kill, and I need to hunt myself."

Couldn't argue with that one. We had to find Bella a hunt before too many witnesses came around, granted most of them will be pissed and drugged out of their minds, but there are still those poor fools that must drive their friends home safely at the end of the night. Then there are the taxi drivers to take into consideration. Man, it was never this difficult when I first started out as a vampire. Though, I was under the teachings of an insane, power hungry bitch. What's the difference between Maria and Alice again?

Within an hour we had gotten rid of the evidence of my kill, and now I am waiting in my Jaguar for Bella to return from her own hunt. Despite knowing that she is now a vampire and can handle herself, I find myself worried about her all the same. My fingers are drumming themselves on the steering wheel until I hear a high pitched scream rather close by.

"The FUCK!"

I came close to destroying my car, which would have Rosalie wanting to remove some of my limbs for the next two decades, with how quickly I opened my door. Slamming it shut, shattering the window in the process, before I bolt in the direction of the scream. Two minutes later I come to a halt when I find Bella feeding from a man built slightly bigger than Emmett, and reeks of someone else's blood. A killer. That's my sex kitten.

Wait. What?

I hear the bastard's heart stop beating, dead. Bella's eyes snap open, her eyes brighter than they had been before her hunt. She lets the corpse drop to the ground, and we both hear the sound of bones cracking on impact.

"Were you worried about me cowboy?"

Damn. Why am I suddenly acting this way towards Bella? It was this side of eight years ago that she was my baby sister. Well, I'm already going to the worst corner of hell. Won't hurt to have some memories worthy of being called the ultimate fantasy.

Did I really just think that?

_'Never mind that. Answer her already. She more than likely thinks you're a fucking idiot already.'_

"A little. Shall we?"

I nod to the body, in a 'let's get rid of the evidence' meaning. Being the gentleman that I still pride myself on being (shocking isn't it, a killer with morals?), I hurry over to the body and pick him up. Carrying him off to the forest, I make a note of moving to places near forests. Easier to explain a dead body when you have bears, coyotes and other predatory creatures living in them.

Whilst I walked with the corpse over my shoulder, like a fireman would bring someone out of a burning building, Bella was walking beside me.

"So... Who turned you?"

Bella chuckled darkly.

"I'll leave that story for when Rosalie and Emmett get here. Is this good spot?"

We were pretty far from the risk of humans finding the body any time soon, so I just drop the body on the ground, cracking a few more bones in the process, before Bella hands me a shovel. When did she get that?

"You're honestly telling me that you never noticed I joined you five minutes _after_ you set off in the forest?"

Wow. I really am out of it right now.

Oh well. Got nothing else to do right now, and Bella won't be saying anything until Rosalie and Emmett show up. Soon as I started to dig I was able to focus on forming an actual conversation with her.

"So... What's your favourite colour?"

Did I seriously just ask that? Yes. Yes I did just ask that. I don't hear her laughing though.

"Changes. Currently I would say...blood red."

The smirk in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Yours?"

What was mine? It's been a long time since someone asked me such a mundane question.

"Don't know anymore. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Though blood red was rather appealing to me right now, and I'm willing to admit the reason. The reason was Bella wearing that colour as a skin tight dress.

"Favourite music?"

"Hmm... Right now? Soul, nice and mellow, just what I need after a hunt like this. Bastard tore at my dress."

Shit. Don't try to find the tear.

"What's your favourite movie Jasper?"

"Too many to pick, but my favourite genre would be action. Something that Rosalie has banned Emmett from watching without her."

Bella laughed a carefree laugh.

"Let me guess; hot blondes with big tits."

I smirked remembering a particularly sweet incident where Rosalie caught Emmett in a rather, not so innocent position. He wasn't allowed near her for eight months after that. Emmett looked as though he'd just been told Christmas had been cancelled, had summer school, forbidden from his video games and that his dog had just been put down. He was glummer than Eddie boy.

"Correct."

We continued the questions until we got back to my house. Though, it wasn't exactly decided that she would be coming to mine or I to hers. We just completely forgot about it.

What the hell is going on with me?

Who turned Bella? Why can't I read her emotions, still? And what the hell is she planning on doing to Eddie boy and the Pixie? I may not be able to read her emotions right now, but I have a feeling it's not good. I just hope I can get her to see where to draw the line before she ends up getting herself hurt. She may be a vampire, but that doesn't make her immune against other vampires.

I'm gonna need help in getting Bella to acknowledge the limits here. Before it gets too far, though I'm not about to say 'no revenge' whatsoever. Because, like this bad feeling that Bella's plans for revenge are less-than-good, I have another feeling, just as strong, that what she has been through is so much worse than any revenge plot she can devise.

_'Rosalie… Emmett… Hurry the fuck up.'_

**A/N: What do you think guys?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rosalie's POV**

My God, these last eight years have been nothing but torture, and the first year had been bad. But when we learned that Bella and Charlie both were murdered, Bella r-raped, it became so much worse. Jasper, my surrogate twin became inconsolable and flew off the fucking handle, not that I blame him. I don't think any of them saw what I saw; being such a bitch to Bella, keeping myself out of the interactions more than Jasper allowed me to see it. The way Jasper looked at her wasn't the way a man looks at his sister. It was the way Emmett looks at me. The way Carlisle looks at Esme. Like the ground we walk on becomes solid gold; and none of them realized it, none of them ever saw it. Not Bella, not Carlisle or Esme and _certainly _not the e_mpath _of the group. Then again, how can you see something so clear as day when you have the fucking shit storm that is Alice and Edward constantly hanging around? Keeping Bella away from Jasper and vice versa, all because of "lack of control" which is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard; and I'm a woman whose redone High School more times than I care to count, so you can imagine the kind of shit I've had to listen to in my time.

Looking over the top of my magazine, I see Esme fawning over plans for yet another new house. Carlisle is upstairs in his study. My Emmett is playing one of his favourite games, "Call of Duty" something or other. I don't particularly care as long as my Monkey Man is happy. Though I know he'll never be completely happy again since he lost his baby sister, and I am partly to blame for it. The dumb shit and pixie shit were off hunting somewhere, though I could care less about those two right now. Wasn't enough for them to destroy an innocent girl and leave her in the shit storm that is the supernatural world without protection was it? No. They just _had _to turn their backs on Jasper too. Alice's _husband _and our _brother_. They're not even sorry for the fuck over they pulled on him. Why?

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I turn the page of my magazine. Which is when the whiny little bitch and her bitch boy burst through the door.

"I CAN'T SEE HIM! WHY CAN'T I SEE HIM EDWARD?"

Carlisle and Esme appear in the living room looking alarmed. Emmett and I are currently only mildly interested.

"Who can't you see Alice?"

Carlisle asked the most obvious question, but she wouldn't go releasing such things without being fucking asked.

"Jasper. He's just disappeared from my sight."

Now Emmett and I are paying attention. My magazine drops, same with Emmett's controller.

"What? How could that happen?"

Alice glared at my Monkey Man.

"I don't know, Emmett."

"HEY! Watch the tone Alice. It isn't my husband's fault you can't see your _ex-husband,_ alright? Now, why don't you do what the rest of the fucking world does and CALL HIM," I yell.

"Rosalie. Language," Carlisle scolded.

t takes a hell of a lot of energy to _not _roll my eyes. I mean come the fuck on. It's the most fucking obvious thing to be doing. Alice, however, merely scoffed.

"I'm not a complete idiot Rosalie. Don't you think I've tried? He isn't answering."

I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to talk to someone who turns their back on me either. Edward growls at me.

"Don't you have anything _useful _to think about? I know you've been talking to him."

I let out loose a snarl.

"Yes, Edward, I have. Why? Because he _is _my _brother, _you insensitive dick. Excuse me, I need to hunt. Let me know when you have an actual plan to find him."

With that, I took off. I wasn't going to stay near those two for much longer. Well, I could, but they'd find their faces implanted in the wall. I ran a good distance into the forest, keeping my mind on hunting alone. When I was sure there was nobody or anything near by, I pulled out my cell hitting speed dial two. Jasper.

"_Hello Rosalie."_

"Jasper. They're freaking the fuck out back at the house. Apparently you disappeared from the bitch's sight."

I couldn't help the growl that broke free. I was too pissed off with the moaning bitch, but I was surprised to hear a female growl. Who the fuck?

_"Why the fuck would that whore continue to look into my future when _she _divorced me?"_

I roll my eyes at the question.

"For Esme and Carlisle's sake, they had to _beg _her. Now you answer me a question: who the hell is with you?"

I hear footsteps, and the voice that speaks is one I didn't think I would ever hear again. Though having a slight difference to it, it was still her voice.

_"Long time no see and hear Mrs. McCarty. How is that charming, cuddly bear brother of mine?"_

The breath that I never really needed catches in my throat. It was impossible… Okay, maybe 'impossible' is the wrong word but you get my drift. How come that all seeing bitch didn't see this?

"B-Bella? I don't... How?"

_"Well, Rosalie. When a vampire gets thirsty or pissed they bite a human and on occasion if they don't possess a fucking brain unintentionally turn said human. In other cases the turning of one is completely intentional."_

With that I came real close to loosing it. All the guilt that I have been feeling since learning of her death burst free.

"W-who? We saw on the news... Oh GOD! I'm so sorry Bella, I swear it's not that I hated you, I promise, I just hated that you were willing to give up what Esme and I lost. I swear Bella, I never ever **ever **wanted you to go through what I did. I'm so sorry. Please..."

Bella's voice cuts me off before I can say anything else.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Rosalie. Take a breath, hell cat. It's cool, no harm no foul… Well, you did cause my already shit self-esteem a knocking. But you did that just by entering the fucking room."_

My eyes felt like they were trying to force themselves out of my skull. Bella is confident. Bella is fucking swearing. Hell, Bella just paid me a compliment whilst telling me off at the same time. Well shit. I couldn't help but chuckle at this shit, she has definitely changed.

_"Seriously though. Forget it. Besides, I made sure the fucker regretted it. Now, my long awaited big sister, grab your vampire bear of a husband and get yours asses down here... Though I do have a request."_

"Anything."

I was going to grab whatever chance I had at making it up to her with both fucking hands.

_"Keep your mind on sex and only sex. Decide nothing but sex, and do not reveal my un-dead self to any of the four Cullens. Just you and Emmett. Understood?"_

I was puzzled as to why she didn't want to see Carlisle or Esme. But I wasn't about to question it. Yet.

"Understood. We'll see you both soon. I hope that we can be friends now Bella."

Her voice becomes a little softer.

_"Rosalie, you and Jasper are the only ones that get a clean slate with me, I'm planning on giving Emmett a clean slate soon. Once I feel like he has begged enough."_

My eyebrows shoot up a little. I didn't expect that.

"What are you planning Bella?"

_"Oh, a little of this and a little of that. But two of the four left are going to fucking regret messing with me."_

Two of the four. Edward and Alice. That much was obvious, and I find myself coming up with some devious ideas on how to help her.

"In that case, we'll be leaving as soon as I get my hands on Emmett. I'm glad that you're, well, here."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face knowing how true those words actually are. We exchange a quick goodbye before hanging up, and I actually went on a hunt before returning back to get Emmett. Those two twerps would more than likely give me the third fucking degree if I don't.

Two hours later I am back at the house, and there is silence throughout. Okaaay. That's very rare. Emmett comes out of the house pretty soon after a gust of wind blows my scent in the direction of the house, and my Monkey Man looks pissed.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

A growl comes from his chest, and I start to feel a little afraid. Something that Emmett soon realizes, and his eyes soften the best they can, given the level of anger. When he closes the distance between us, Emmett wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Rosie, babe, if we don't get the fuck away from those two soon I'm going to slaughter their asses in the messiest way I can devise."

"Let's just go right now. Take a nice, long, _private _getaway."

I watch that sexy smirk I love so much come to my Monkey Man's lips. I let out a squeal as Emmett throws me over his shoulder and runs to my BMW. Next thing I know, not registering _everything _is an impressive stunt to be pulled on a vampire let me tell you, I am sitting in the passenger seat. Emmett in the driver's seat and he is already burning rubber out of the driveway. I hear the indignation screeching of the whiny twerp that is Alice Cullen as we go.

I keep my mind on sex, as instructed by Bella, Emmett driving like James Bond on speed with a ton of bad guys up his ass. Wonder how he will react when I tell him.

"So, where does my Rosie wish to go for some privacy?"

I look at him, smiling sheepishly. I do hate denying my man some quality time together, really, but the sooner he knows the better. I hope.

"Actually baby. We need to go to Jasper's place."

The car swerves violently. Good fucking thing we're both vampires.

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry. What do you mean Jasper's? Nobody knows where..."

There is silence as he realizes.

"How long have you known where my brother is?"

I swallow through habit of nerves.

"I only found out where he is currently living last month baby. I wanted to tell you but you know...you slip."

Emmett pouts.

"I'm really sorry baby. But there is something else you need to know, and I only found this out three hours ago, I _swear_."

Emmett's face becomes one of concern and worry.

"What? What is it? That psycho bitch Maria hasn't gotten her claws back into him has she?"

I shake my head in a frantic 'no'. Relief floods my Em's face.

"Bella's a vampire. Has been since that news report about her death."

The sounds of tires screeching in protest hits my ears as I am lurched forward violently right into the seatbelt. Yes. I still wear my fucking seatbelt. Emmett however not so much, and of course, my being a vampire makes the seatbelt snap pretty quickly. So the both of us end up flying through the god damn wind shield and smashing up my car. Fuck.

I slam on to the road, and had I been human, that shit would have killed me straight off. Emmett! After rolling for a few feet I come to a halt. Lifting my head up I see Emmett... Okay. Either I have seen one too many Looney Tunes Cartoons or my mate is trapped in a tree. As in his head has just went _through _the fucking trunk of the tree.

Do not laugh. Do. Not. Laugh. Please. Do. No- Ha…ha...ha...

Hysterical laughter erupts from my chest on an uncontrollable level. It increases when Emmett goes, "What?"

I fall on to my back and promptly begin to roll around on the ground at the sight before me. This was priceless. I had to get a photo of this shit for Bella and Jasper, 'cause there was just no god damn way I could deny them this shit. Somehow, don't ask how, but I manage to get to my feet, shoot to the car and grab my I-phone to record what I was seeing. Let me tell you, recorded instead of taking a photo was so much better.

Why?

Emmett looks at the situation he is finding himself in before quoting, in a very serious voice,

"Of course you realize this means war."

I lost it.

It was around forty minutes later when Emmett had enough of being laughed at.

"Hey? Babe? Want to stop laughing over there and help your stud out of this?"

I nod, trying in vain to stop laughing. It was a whole hour later by the time I could stop laughing long enough to help Emmett. Eventually, I pull my husband out of his rather hysterical position. Course, we now have to destroy both car and tree to avoid humans asking unanswerable questions.

"Come on Daffy, let's clean this up."

Emmett merely nods. We work quickly, destroying all evidence, through a little explosion and making sure the tree snapped in half in exactly the right spot. We stayed in front of the raging inferno for around five minutes before heading off at a run in the direction we were heading.

We run in silence until well past night fall. I knew that Emmett's mind was sprouting off in all different directions.

"Emmett. Sweetie. Ask."

We come to a stop in the middle of a desert. Which is a problem when you are a vampire that sparkles like a big fucking diamond when out in sunlight.

"H-how do you know?"

I smile softly to him.

"I spoke to her. I called Jasper, and he answered on the first ring. We spoke baby. She's with Jasper right now."

Though as a rule we vampires have no need, Emmett begins to breathe very quickly. I knew how much pain he has been in since we left Forks. Which increased tenfold at the news of her death.

"H-how is she? Our baby sister...she's okay, right?"

I couldn't stop the sadness coming to my face, knowing what I am about to tell him.

"She's very, very angry Emmett."

It kills me to see the look of heartbreak on his face. Emmett falls to his knees and a fresh wave of rage at Edward crashes over me.

"She hates me, doesn't she? I knew it. I knew I should never have..."

I drop to my own knees and I take his head in my hands. God I wish I could truly cry.

"Emmett. Baby. Bella is angry with you, yes. But she does _**not **_hate you, alright? She understands that you were caught between the rock and the hard place. Because of me. If I had been more welcoming towards her, I would have told you to fuck what that selfish bastard wanted and let's stay. But I wanted her to have the life I didn't, and I let it c-contr-control how I acted towards her. B-baby, I s-swear to you. B-Bella doesn't h-hate y-you."

I feel my husband wrap his bear-like arms around me, pulling me into a hug. One of his hands starts caressing my hair.

"Sh. Our baby sister is really still here, so we...if she'll let us, we can make it up to her. Everything."

I nod softly against his chest. After a few minutes sitting on the ground, we compose ourselves, and as I get to my own feet I see a look of pure determination in Emmett's eyes.

"Emmett?"

A small smile comes to Emmett's lips before he gives me a quick chaste kiss.

"Come on Rosie. We have a reunion to get to."

With that, he takes off running. After he slaps my ass, cheeky bastard, it is then that I suddenly remember about my car.

"EMMETT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! YOU FUCKED UP MY DAMN CAR!"

I give chase, his carefree laughter ringing in my ears as we run.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, but I was unable to update any of my stories for some reason. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

As Jasper drove us to his place, the only sound to be heard was that of the engine. It's one of those silences you get when watching a movie that's about to have a major bomb dropped, and you know its coming. You just can't figure out when. Jasper seemed to get annoyed with the silence eventually as he didn't waist time putting the radio on. It was ten songs later Jasper clears his throat.

"So, how have you been?"

Turning my head to look at Jasper, I feel my eyebrows rising. It was a 'seriously?' kind of look. But after a quick thought, I realized that there were probably only a few number of questions that can be asked right now. So I just shrug.

"As well as can be expected, really. Renee passed away two years after I became a vampire."

Jasper grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

"I'm sorry darlin."

"It's not your fault."

And it wasn't. But I know exactly who is at fault for it.

"Can... How?"

I turn my attention back to the road, glaring at the sight ahead of me.

"She was murdered. Phil too."

A growl comes from his throat.

"Was the bastard caught?"

I feel an evil smirk come to my lips. The memories of catching the culprit running through my very clear mind.

"Yes, I did catch up with the bastard."

Jasper shivers at my words, obviously not needing a play by play to know what happened. Boy will he receive a shock when I tell him, Rosalie and Emmett everything in detail. After Jasper's shiver, we lapsed back into silence. Scanning my mind, it finds itself leading me to something I had heard a rumour about. Spiking my curiosity.

"What's got you curious darlin?"

"I heard a rumour about you a few years ago."

Jasper gives me a sexy half smile. Damn it.

"Oh yeah. What did you hear?"

I turn to look at him better.

"Apparently you were an insane son of a bitch when you first got turned."

Jasper's jaw tightens. Hmm. Seems to be some truth to it after all.

"Others told me that you had more blood lust inside of you than a whole continent's worth of newborns combined."

His jaw, if it's even possible, seems to get tighter still.

"Though the one consistency with these rumours is that you're also more feared than the whole of the Volturi. That true?"

I waited in silence. Jasper seemed to be either lost in his thoughts, or his rage. He wasn't projecting anything though.

"Well, I suppose seen as how Rosalie and Emmett have already heard my story, they won't mind missing it. How much did the mind-reading-dickless-wonder tell you?"

A scoff breaks free as I roll my eyes.

"You and I both know what that little shits like Jasper. 'Ooh, careful, can't have Bella know anything about the dangers of being a vampire she's too fucking breakable and will shatter at the sound of danger.' 'Ooh, Bella wants to become a vampire, best run at the first fucking chance we get.' Then let's not forget that the pet isn't supposed to become equal to her _masters_."

The car skidded to a shrieking halt. Jasper turns to look at me, his eyes flashing with more rage than I had anticipated.

"What the _fuck _does that mean? You were _never _our pet, Bella. Jesus fucking Christ, is that what you think?"

My eyes narrow as I glare at him.

"I _don't think _shit Jasper. I _know _because _he _made it perfectly clear that I was a fucking pet to him. To Alice, hell maybe even Carlisle and Esme. So why don't you direct that anger of yours in the direction that deserves it."

Jasper stilled. Looks like Eddie boy knew better than to go revealing what he said to me anywhere near Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett. He had the common sense to know he'd become ash very quickly. Jasper appears to not know what else to say afterwards. So we continued to drive in silence for a few minutes, before Jasper lets out a sigh that is.

"Look, Bella. I'm not mad at you..."

"Good."

My tone made it clear that the sentence didn't and wouldn't be finished. Aside from the radio, there was nothing but silence once more.

The last hour of the drive, which would have more than likely taken a lot less more time if it weren't for the fact that Jasper was driving _below_ the speed limit, but none the less we reached his home. I was very surprised to find that Jasper's new home was around the same size as the house that my Dad and I used to live in. Only much more up to date, let me tell you. His home was in the standard Victorian style, white wood panels and a terrace all the way around the house. Hell, there's even a swing looking out towards the forest that surrounds the place.

Getting out of the car in silence, I inhale deeply, enjoying the new smells around me. Not to mention the sheer blissful silence surrounding us. No heartbeats, no obnoxious and irritating music blaring, no couples arguing, having sex, the whines of children or worse spoiled brats. The only sound to be heard is how the wind affects the trees, the creeks of the branches, the rustling of the leaves and the faint whispers of the grass. Blissful silence, one I constantly seek and desire more than blood, through my own choice mind you. This is a sound that keeps a lonely vengeance seeking vampire such as myself sane. Feeling eyes on me, I turn to look at Jasper, who's watching me.

"What?"

Jasper just smiles to me.

"I've never felt a vampire feel so at peace before. It's strange, considering that ever since we met up again tonight your emotions have been anything but peaceful. Nice to know that there's something out there that can make you feel like this."

I shift slightly, feeling a little awkward now.

"Come on. You wanted a story that our brother and sister have already heard before. Many times I might add."

Jasper appears beside me, offering an arm, which I take. Arms linked the two of us head into his house, and I find myself wondering if our stories will have some similarities in the sense of blood.

**A/N: There you go hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to my Beta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper's POV**

Closing the door behind me softly, I allow myself to watch the vampire before me as she walks around my living room, taking in everything that she is seeing. Vampire Bella is very different to human Bella; human Bella was shy, loving, passionate, compassionate, and physically weak compared to a lot of the people she met but vampire Bella... Vampire Bella is strong in every aspect of the word, but she is no longer shy nor do I see any of the human Bella in her in fact, except for appearances. This Bella is cold, hard, confident, determined, and sexy as hell but she is missing that loving and compassionate heart. What happened to the Bella I once knew?

"Nice place."

"Thank you."

The woman before me felt like a complete stranger to me. That in itself is wrong on so many levels.

I move further into the room and signal for her to sit down, which she does in a very different manner to how she once had. There is a graceful elegance that I remember seeing from wives of Generals when I had served, as a human of course. I am not usually one to offend women, but Maria was the least lady like woman I'd ever met. Mentally shaking those dark thoughts away, I sit down opposite Bella.

Silence drawing out to the point of awkwardness. Finally Bella speaks.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your story Jasper?"

Another difference, the Bella I had once known was never this straight forward and blunt. It's almost like she's a brunette version of Rosalie, and that's a disturbing thought.

"Tell me what you heard about me first."

Two can play the blunt game. Bella smirks, _smirks, _at me.

"Long version or the clip notes?"

"Lady's pick."

I watch her lean back in the couch, one leg crossed over the other and a shoulder resting on the back of the couch. She looked relaxed but also damn seductive. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Very well. Not long after my transformation, my newly made friends were interested in how I knew about vampires already. I told them, a little _too _easy to have identified all of you with that little diet of yours. Or your _former _diet shall we say, so I named names but when I came to you Jasper-"

Shit, the sexiest pout I've ever seen forms on her lips. A playful glint in her eye, why the fuck am I worrying about the wrong god damn thing here? Who the hell are these new found friends of hers? Why hasn't anyone, like the Volturi, come knocking on our damn doors looking for our heads?

"-Ooh, were they interested." Don't judge me but that sound went straight to the General. "Well, they started asking more questions, but when I told them that I didn't know anything about you well, let's just say they were more than willing to provide me with the stories they'd heard about you. You are a _very _bad boy, aren't you?"

I try, oh how do I try, to mentally shake the current thoughts from my mind. But it isn't working, so instead of thinking of something _sane _like say 'what the hell did those vampires tell her?', my thoughts are more along the lines of 'I'm a very bad boy, please punish me Mistress.' I need a cold shower. To hell with it, I'm in need of a damn blizzard to cool my shit off.

"Jasper. You're projecting."

Crap. Had I been human with this ability, yeah I would have died from the amount of blood that'd go straight to my brain. Yes, I mean my _actual_ brain not _that one_. Though I dare say that way would have killed me too.

"Sorry."

I lower my head. God, I've never felt so ashamed of myself. Why the hell do I keep losing control of my gift? Hell, why am I having these thoughts? She's Bella; the girl was practically my sister and here I am sticking my tongue down her throat outside after a fresh kill, and now as I stare at this coffee table I can't help but imagine taking her on it.

"So," Bella's voice breaks through my very bad fantasies. "The short version is that you were turned by some whack job named Maria and you became a ruthless heartless son of a bitch."

I smirk.

"That's pretty much it, course minus those that were actually there, the rest of the vampire world believe they know _everything _that I did."

Eddie boy and Alice especially. They didn't know shit, seeing it through either visions or reading my mind is only half the story. To live it, feel it especially the way that I do. No. None of them know the truth, with the exception of Peter, Charlotte and Maria herself. It is because of the shit I did that the crazy bitch actually grew some sense and has become too terrified to even attempt to go fucking with me. Bella leans in, her arms draping themselves over her legs and damn it if it didn't cause my eyes to drop ever so slightly.

"Tell me."

I search her feelings; there isn't a single ounce of hesitation, of uncertainty. This, out of everything that I have determined so far, scares the shit out of me the most.

"No."

Bella's eyes flash in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Why Bella? I'll tell you why. _You _are not the girl I remember that's why." '_When did I get on my feet?' _"Because the things I've done will change you even more than you already have, and you're too innocent and pure to know the dark unforgivable shit I've pulled."

Her anger hit's me like a bulldozer, and _yes _I know what that's like. Let's just say that Emmett was bored one day, you can pretty much figure out the rest. Bella is on her feet too now, eyes showing her anger.

"_Too innocent and pure? _Let me tell _you _something, you southern dick, I haven't been either of those things since _you're fucking brother left me!"_

I freeze.

"What you think what was reported on the news is the worst of it? BULLSHIT! That's just what got the attention of the police! I may not have done anything illegal but I brought fucking KILLERS to my father's door and it wasn't like I could TELL HIM!"

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit. She's right, and if I'm honest with myself, that was long before we left. To Bella, especially back when I had first met her, she was all about truth and I knew she loathed it when Eddie boy and Alice kept things from her. For her own good.

"Furthermore, in case it failed your very good eyesight, I feed from HUMANS, you dipshit. So shove your fucking double standards up your ass, you know I stayed around for two reasons tonight. Not only did I miss you Jasper but I was actually hoping you'd help me make Eddie boy's eternity a living hell! Guess I was wrong, because you're just like him, deciding what is _BEST _FOR ME AND TREATING ME LIKE A_CHILD_!"

Oh hell no. Bella goes to run out of my home, but I manage to catch her, the result being a big fucking dent in my damn wood flooring. Shit. It's a pain in the ass having to fix things. Cause, the dent in my fall is nothing, not when the next thing I am aware of is that Bella has thrown me across the entire length of my damn house. Taking down three walls in the process. A growl rips through my chest, she better not think she's getting away with that.

I quickly dig myself free of the rubble, looking up I find that Bella's already left the house. Fine, little girl wants to be chased by me, she'll fucking get chased. She's pissing me the hell off.

Bolting after her, it doesn't take me long to find her scent, her sweet seductive scent and give chase. It's five minutes before I can see her as well as smell her, but what confuses me is that she is doubled over. Leaning against a tree, hand to her chest. What the hell? I'd put more thought into it, but I'm too pissed I close the rest of the distance quickly enough, Bella's head snaps up at the sound of my arrival. Her eyes, now an onyx black, narrow to show the anger I'm already feeling from her. But there is something else too.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Was she fucking nuts too now?

"ME? I DID SHIT TO YOU ISABELLA! IF YOU REMEMBER CORRECTLY, _YOU'RE _THE ONE THAT TOSSED MY ASS THROUGH THREE OF MY GOD DAMN WALLS!"

Why was I yelling again? Oh, bitch pissed me the hell off. She's lucky she's not dealing with the 'me' that fought in the Southern Wars because then she _would _know pain.

"BULLSHIT! YOU DID SOMETHING AND SEEING AS HOW YOUR MEMORY SUCKS ROYALLY, HOW ABOUT I REMIND YOU THAT YOU _TACKLED _ME!"

Oh, that's it. God the she-devil bitch is really messing with me. One minute I want her bent over my coffee table, the next I want to bite the hell out of her. Moving at my natural speed, I stand in front of her, and all my common sense seems to have checked out as I take hold of her by the tops of her arms and slams her into the tree. The sounds of it partially breaking echoes in the air.

"I tackled you because there is no way in _hell _that I am going to lose you again." My voice was so calm that it was actually scaring me, the level and strength of emotions that are flowing through me are things I have only felt when I'm...I suddenly realize what the hell has been going on with me. Bella is my mate, and I am hers, but why didn't I know this when she was human?

Deciding to think about that later, and have a very long discussion with Peter. For now, I have to make it clear to Bella that I will _not _leave her or lose her, without freaking her out. Easing my hold on her arms, but still making sure that she can't escape easily, I feel the anger I was on the verge of being clouded by leave.

"Bella, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we left, and I know that I should have come back to Forks before everything happened. But I let my fear of your hatred of me stop me. Stupid, I know, but what can I say? I spent a couple of decades in the presence of a dumbass mind reader, and I think the stupidity rubbed off."

Humour spikes in Bella, but she doesn't show it. Either she is still angry or is suppressing really well.

"You tracked me down didn't you?"

"Yes. With the help of a friend of mine."

Now who is this mystery friend? I feel jealousy seep in, whoever it is best not have gotten physical with _my _mate in any way.

"Well, now that you have tracked me down Bella, I'm not about to let you go and I'm not about to leave you. Except maybe for a solo hunt, or Emmett wanting to safely talk about sex without Rosalie beating the shit out of him."

Her humour increases a little more.

"Why don't we go back to the house and talk more there?" It takes a surprising amount of effort to keep my voice from quivering as I ask her.

Please say yes. Please say yes.

"OK."

Letting go of her arms I take a step back before offering her my own arm. With a cautious look to me, why she is looking at me like that I don't know, Bella links her arm with mine and we take a steady walk back to my home. Hopefully Emmett and Rose will arrive, and we can find out what the hell has happened to Bella.

**A/N: Here you go ladies and gentlemen, thanks again to my Beta Reader Fairendale and to everyone whose following and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bella' POV**

I couldn't understand why that feeling of having my heart ripped out of my chest had come back. After I was turned that feeling had become a dull ache. But then my memories had started to grow sharper and the pain increased, only for it to disappear when I found Jasper. What was going on? Why would it disappear when I met up with Jasper and then return the moment I tried to run from him?

"Bella? Are you OK?"

I come to a stop and look at him. Was he trying to be funny?

"You're the empath last I checked. You tell me."

He lets out an irritated sigh before closing his eyes and taking a very unnecessary breath in an effort to calm himself down. Another tuck at my un-beating heart. What the hell was that one for? Eventually Jasper opens his eyes again, his red eyes burning in the darkness.

"With you, that used to be true, but not anymore. Now, now it's as though you're not walking next to me. If it weren't for your scent and the sound of you breathing, it's like you're really dead Bella."

Really, huh. I'll have to test that out at some point; sounds like a useful talent to have. To be virtually invisible to an enemy vampire, ooh how many I could sneak up on and take out before they realise I was there.

"Guess however it is you're doing it is also the reason why Alice hasn't had any visions of you since we...well. You remember I'm sure."

I'm pretty sure my narrowed eyes confirmed that I do in fact remember that day well. How could I not? The old rage and sting of betrayal begins to burn through my otherwise cold body like a poison stronger than my own venom. From everything that I have heard about the vampire in front of me, I would have thought that he'd pick up something as strong and easy as deceit. Then again he was married to the so called all seeing slut for about sixty years. So maybe he isn't all that intelligent after all.

"Yeah, real puzzler. Let's get back before I actually rot, shall we."

Making sure to 'bump' into his shoulder, I pass Jasper as I silently seethe. Some contact _Jedi1900's_, seriously what kind of handle is that? I hear Jasper following behind me before he falls into step next to me, as a result I can almost feel the burning glances of curiosity he shoots my way. All in good time soldier boy, all in good time.

"Rosalie and Emmett are here."

I glance to Jasper before breathing in through my nose, catching two different scents. One was of the finest perfume and roses, if that weren't Rosalie in a nutshell then Emmett has some serious explaining to do. The other was the smell you get from freshly cut grass and some kind of fruit. Wow, who'd have thought it, Emmett all fruity, free and loose? Jasper and I turn round the last set of trees and find Rosalie and Emmett standing in front of the steps of the porch, which was understandable, really, seeing as how the front door has miraculously disappeared and all.

"Hated the varnished look on that door anyway."

Jasper's statement gets his siblings attention effectively enough, and by association their attention befalls on me. Still find being the centre of attention annoying, in case anyone is wondering, especially with how both of them are looking at me.

"I can't believe it. My baby sister is a vampire now, and we didn't even know."

Emmett's whispered words of shock are heard loud and clear, that is a both a good and bad thing about being a vampire. You'd be surprised at the amount of vulgar so called _compliments _a vampire chick listens to these days. Suddenly Emmett gets a look of anger on his face.

"I FUCKING KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! BUT NO! PENNYHEAD THINKS _HE _KNOWS BEST BECAUSE HE CAN READ MINDS! SEEMED TO FORGET THAT HE COULDN'T READ MY BABY SISTER'S MIND THOUGH DIDN'T HE? DUMB FUCK, I SHOULD GO BACK UP THERE AND RIP HIS THIN DICK OUT OF HIS THROAT. SPINE TOO WHILE I'M AT IT!"

"Not happy to have me as a vamp, brother bear?"

I pout at him, breaking out the big doe eyes. Emmett looks at me crushed before appearing in front of me and hugging me, I have to admit despite still being a little pissed with him, I did miss Em's hugs.

"Of course I'm happy you're a vampire baby bear, I just hate that I wasn't there for you. I should have been teaching you how to hunt; I am your big brother after all. It's my duty to take care of you and I let you down, and I h-hate myself for it."

Next thing I know Emmett is dry sobbing on my shoulder, good thing I'm a vampire now or else Emmett's weight would have crushed me, and despite best efforts not to I end up dry sobbing myself. Looking over Emmett's shoulder I see Rosalie looking at us with a heartbreaking look on her face, and had this been when I first met her I'd wonder if it were possible for her to know _how _to wear that look.

It was ten minutes before either of us stopped. I honestly thought I was past that pathetic stage.

"Em, I missed you too but you want to get off me now?"

Emmett reluctantly pulls back with a bashful look on his face, I dare say that he would be blushing if he had the blood flowing. I simply smirk at him.

"Pity you can't blush Emmett, I'd kill for the chance to torment you for it."

Emmett's lips twitch.

"Come on, I'm not storytelling out here."

By the time the three of them enter Jasper's living room, I am already sitting on one of his couches. It doesn't fail my attention that Rosalie and Emmett seem fixed on my eyes, and looking nothing short of tense.

"What? I always thought red was my colour."

Both of them seem under able to stop a chuckle. Jasper is the only one that gives a smile that reaches his eyes.

"So, where would my audience like me to start?"

The three of them sit down, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch opposite, and Jasper takes a seat next to me.

"From the beginning would probably be best Bells."

Fair enough.

"OK then, well first things first." I turn to look at Jasper, allowing him to feel my brutal honesty. "I do _**not **_blame you for what happened on my eighteenth birthday, hell if it's anyone's fault it's Eddie boy's and the Seer's for forcing the damn thing down our throats. Knowing damn well I didn't want a damn party."

Jasper looked a little choked. Is that possible for a vampire?

"Thank you Bella."

"Yeah, I go by Isabella now. Back to the story though..."

I told them everything that had happened from the moment Eddie boy all but dragged me from the house, the drive home in stone cold silence, the change in his attitude towards me from then on. I made sure to tell them every little detail about how he told me it was over in the forest, this caused several growls from them.

"...I didn't snap out of my pathetic mope feast until January, and anger is definitely empowering."

Rosalie smirks at me, something tells me that she understands exactly what it is to be empowered by your rage and need for revenge.

"It got to the point, after a mere few weeks I might add, where I needed a physical outlet for my anger. Sadly for Lauren Mallory it came _after _I broke her eighth nose job..." I snickered evilly at the memory while my audience burst out laughing. "Anyway, I convinced Dad that taking self-defence classes was a good outlet, I just couldn't go breaking any more fake noses."

Emmett was laughing so hard you'd swear that had he been human he'd been in danger of harming his ribs. I feel my face becoming serious.

"I'll skip over the boring parts of the past and fast forward September five days before my birthday, where I got a nice visit by Laurent."

The laughter stopped, and there was nothing but silence in the room. Until Emmett speaks, well says one word any way.

"What?"

"Laurent paid me a visit, via Victoria's request. Actually seems she got possessed with the idea of using my body as her own personal voodoo doll. Nice isn't it?"

The growls seem to grow in volume rather quickly.

_SNAP!_

Looking around I find Jasper's hand holding splintered wood. Where did that come from? Moving forward a little I see what had been a small circular table. Fortunately all it had on there was the newspaper and a TV Guide.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid son of a bitch, and I won't be making that fucking shit quick either." Jasper's southern drawl more prominent than I've ever heard it.

"I'll help you." What the? Is Emmett southern too?

"Now, now gentlemen, ladies first. And I've been wanting to beat the shit out of that prick from the moment I met him." Good thing I've never truly been on Rosalie's bad side.

"Fantastic idea guys, really inspiring even. The story isn't over though remember, so save your plotting for afterwards as you will be rather astounded by what else I have to say. Anyway, Laurent was rather forthcoming in telling me why he was there as I said, and had a rather interesting view on your family's lack of presence. Intrigued actually, couldn't help but ask why you all left without me, seeing as how I was…how did he put it? Oh yeah, 'A Pet to you'..."

I was cut off by three voices screaming 'No' at me. Emmett looked rather beside himself with guilt as he launches himself to his knees in front of me.

"NO! No, no, no, no Bella you were **NEVER **a pet to us I swear."

"Emmett, I know you three didn't see me like that, hell at the time Rosalie could barely stand the smell of me and Jasper here was too scared at the thought of ripping my spine out to come within five feet of me, and _you, _Brother Bear are far too sweet, caring, loving, loyal and all round awesome to do anything so cruel."

Emmett while looking like he is on the verge of crying hysterically with guilt, also looks extremely relieved to know that I knew he wouldn't, couldn't do anything like that to me. Emmett manages to nod before returning to Rosalie's side on the love seat.

"So, where was I? Oh yeah, well we exchanged a few words when he confessed that he had been cheating on the animal diet and promptly stated that he was just going to kill me himself. More merciful and quicker than being handed off to Victoria, which was the original plan but..."

"_But then again...it would be unfortunate to let your body go to waste."_

His words came rushing back to me, it wasn't the first time I had those words replayed. I feel myself going back to the coldness that has been my constant companion since they all left. I look all three of them straight in their eyes.

"Laurent kidnapped me and proceeded to get a few human men to rape me."

Silence. Nothing but stone cold silence. Either they were too shocked to think of anything to say, or too pissed.

"Victoria, shockingly enough, didn't know about what Laurent had the men do to me. Fuck, I don't think she even knew that I _had _human guards. Laurent would watch too, but it wasn't until the day before I was 'found' that Victoria found out. Coming in with my Dad, who was unconscious and clearly becoming ill through stress."

Their eyes widen at the smile coming to my face, but what can I say? The fun part of this horror story had arrived.

"Originally Victoria had plans to torture and kill my dad in front of me, a span of emotional torture. All that changed though the moment she found him. Dad's health was decreasing fast and he collapsed not far from her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't harm my dad."

Confusion. Yep, their reactions are right on schedule.

"Dad is Victoria's real mate."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it, Bella's story isn't over yet though. Thanks again to my beta reader.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jasper's POV**

This couldn't be right, could it? I had to have misheard, and not just the part about Victoria being Charlie's mate, I did _not _hear Bella say that Laurent kidnapped her and was responsible for her being... A growl begins to build itself in my chest. There is nothing but silence in the house, and I wasn't assessing Rosalie and Emmett's emotions as I was too busy trying to control the rage inside of me.

'_If that bastard still roams we have to hunt him down and make him pay; the men too. If you can call them that. How DARE they harm our mate? The golden duo must pay too. Surely the all-seeing slut would have seen what had happened to our mate, why didn't she say anything?'_

The Major is going ballistic in my head, craving to be in control so that we can punish those responsible. But we need to hear the rest of the story first, and it would be foolish of us both to pass their punishment if we only know half of their crimes.

"Why weren't we told of Laurent's involvement?"

Rosalie, Emmett and my beautiful mate turn to look at me. While our siblings' eyes hold curiosity, Bella's holds cold fury.

"I'll be sure to ask them. Now, as I said, Victoria and Dad are mates, as unbelievable as it is, and she had just brought him to where I was being held so that he can turn in peace. Until she saw and smelt those _bastards_ all over me. It seems that the two of us Rosalie have something in common with Victoria. Three guesses what it is, only Jaime boy was more...vicious about it brainwashed her into believing that he was her mate. Vicky isn't all that bad when she lets her real self show. Anyway, Vick got pissed so fast, never knew that the human spine could be turned into an animal."

I feel myself smirk, so does the Major.

'_Well, the red head certainly knows how to erase such scum, pity we weren't there though. Could have used their organs to chew on.'_

'The fuck is wrong with you?'

'_Please, don't go acting all high and fucking mighty. You want to make them suffer as much as I do and you know it. Wonder what organs we could remove and still keep them alive long enough to see us eat it.'_

'You've taking that movie Hannibal too seriously; you're completely fucked in the head.'

The Major growls in my head.

_'You seriously going to tell me that you wouldn't do worse?'_

I mentally roll my eyes.

'Look, fact is bastards are already dead so you'll just have to settle for the fantasy. Now shut the fuck up, we need to hear the rest of this before having a long overdue chat with the golden fuckers.'

The Major merely huffs in annoyance and disappointment. It was at this point that I realise Rosalie, Emmett and Bella are all looking at me.

"Dude? You've been growling for the last twenty minutes."

Have I?

'_Yep.'_

I hear the Major chuckling in my head. Dick.

"Sorry, lost in thought there."

All three of them look even more perplexed, Rose even looks a little pissed.

"What could be more important that this?"

Before I can do anything, the Major takes over.

**Major's POV**

"Plotting on how to best royally fuck up the sick bastards that harmed Isabella. Personally I'm favouring removing their organs and feasting on them as they watch."

All three of them freeze in place. Good, my job's done.

**Jasper's POV**

'Well done dick.'

_'You're welcome you pansy ass bitch.'_

'Thought Eddie boy was up north.'

"Jasper?"

Emmett moves closer to Rosalie, both of them more afraid than Bella as they've known me longer. Which is why my mate is the only one brave enough to speak, that and of course she _is_ my mate.

"Sorry about that, the Major took control just then."

While fear increases with Rose and Emmett, confusion is what colours Bella's feelings.

"Er...Major?"

I look to her, her stunning red eyes filled with the curiousness that I'm feeling. Damn, I would love to be kissing her again.

"I'll explain later."

'_Hey!'_

"You were saying darlin'"

I feel a rush of lust run through both our bodies, confusion running through our siblings.

"Right, well, anyway. I didn't know at the time where she put my Dad, but later I found out he was in her room. I was a little pre-occupied watching her rip those assholes a part. If memory serves correctly I'm pretty sure she ripped one of those guys dick's out of their asses."

Satisfaction coming from Rosalie, no real surprise there and also a little disappointment.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

Bella merely chuckles at Rose's words, and Emmett and I, however, are suddenly very aware of our true lifelong friend. Emmett asked the question that I was trying to force out of my mouth.

"What about Laurent?"

Bella's eyes go from bright red to coal black, and that is all I need to know.

"Fucker got away. We're pretty fucking sure he's in Alaska, and only that bastard knows if he has been doing what he did to me to others. Can't get anything concrete for shit, though not for lack of trying." A proud smile comes to her gorgeous lips. "Dad's declared first round with him when we do catch up to him."

Emmett becomes elated.

"Daddy Swan's transformation was a success? Nice! I have another friend to wrestle with now."

"Grow up Emmett." Despite trying to sound annoyed, Rose couldn't stop the smile that is on her face. Bella on the other hand laughs. Is this the first time I have heard her truly laugh since I saw her when she was human? More than likely.

"Dad's looking forward to meeting you three already Em, when I told him that you're literally the big brother I've always wanted. Well, let's just say he has adoption papers at the ready."

"Really?"

Emmett now felt like a little boy on Christmas morning at that news. I have to admit, Emmett has always been my favourite to be around for his emotions.

"After Victoria killed two of the humans, she left the other two unconscious but very much alive for our first feed. But she also knew there was a lot of attention over my disappearance..."

Rosalie interrupted.

"So you guys were in in the midst of transforming when you were both 'found'? How come you weren't screaming? Either of you?"

"Doubles actually, faces too disfigured for facial identification with enough blood DNA for confirmation made the humans happy. Dad had, and still does, have a contact in the FBI made sure the case was wrapped up nice and quick. Dad helped the guy get to where he was with some big weapon smuggling ring; told him that Dad wanted to retire in peace and wanted to make sure there was no fall out of any kind should the thugs get released and came looking."

Approval flooded me; I had to admit it is useful to have someone in that kind of position.

"It took her some time to find a car suitable but she was able to move us both up to Canada. Our newborn phase was rather mundane, Victoria actually didn't want us hunting humans or rather innocent ones so she brought the scum-bags to us. But we hunted animals for the sake of learning the 'do's and don'ts of the game. It was about three months after our newborn year when they showed up."

They? They who? What fucking else has my mate had to endure because of our stupidity? I have to ask though if I want to know. Clearing my throat to politely interrupted, the attention comes to me.

"They who darlin'?"

"The Volturi."

**A/N: I know, I'm cruel. Another chapter coming as soon as possible hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

The silence in the room was pretty much what I had anticipated, just not for this long. As 10 minutes have now passed, and the three of them are still wearing the same look of stunned disbelief. To be honest I'm getting rather bored with it.

"So, you three idiots want the rest of the story? Or you gonna look like that for the rest of time?"

My voice seems to snap them out of whatever thoughts they were having. Jasper's eyes are now coal black with anger, focussed on me.

"Tell me the rest." He practically snarls out, huh, wonder why it's turning me on. I'm calling Marcus when I get the chance.

Knowing that he can't sense my emotions any more, I merely act like I back in the guard and raise an eyebrow at him. Before following through on his rather rude request, though demand would be more accurate.

"Well, the Volturi were very interested in how I knew about vampires, as a human. Not that Aro could get anything from me, being a mental shield certainly has it's perks. Any way, for obvious reasons what I had told them, they wanted vouched through Aro's power, something that wouldn't be happening until I learned how to control my shield. They told us something rather interesting in turn, apparently Laurent had told them that there were two humans that had taken control of a vampire with plans of enslaving the whole vampire race."

Confusion once again, I'm getting good at reading emotions.

"And he bought that shit? Despite the fact that you and Charlie are vampires too, wow. They're dumber than I thought."

Rosalie nods at Emmett's words, Jasper just seems to be getting even more pissed by the word. Wonder how they'll take this next bit.

"Laurent's story was back by two others. Alice and Edward."

_CRASH!_

It happened faster than I thought possible, one nano second Jasper was sitting by my side, and the next things were being destroyed. The sounds of vampires running told me that Emmett and Rosalie needed to let out some anger of their own. When my ears registered the sounds of trees being destroyed confirmed it, not that I blame them. I am rather surprised they believe me though.

"So, do you three want to help me punish them or what?"

They walked back into the living room, slower than a human pace too. Great, back to this part.

"Myself, Dad and Victoria have only just been released of forced service with the Volturi. Wouldn't have happened at all if I hadn't learned to control my shield. I've spent the better part of six years, serving Aro and being contained in a prison cell away from my father because of those three, my final orders are to punish them accordingly, or rather as I see fit. Before carting their asses off to the Volturi, were they'll serve the rest of mine, Dad's and Victoria's sentences on top of their own. Laurent on the other hand, is to die, after some fun of course. Interested?"

Their response, looking at me. Am I speaking Dutch here?

**Rosalie's POV**

Dish out justice on a piece of shit rapist, hmm, decisions, decisions. Bella's gone and spoiled me for choice here. What am I to do?

**Emmett's POV**

Punish those three, and she's asking as though I'll turn it down. Oh, Bella-Boo, like I'll turn down _this._ Finally get some decent fun.

**Jasper's POV**

I can't fight this time. Nor do I want to, it's time for the Major to have his fun. Well, a party would be more accurate I guess.

For me, everything goes dark.

**Major's POV**

To know that in some way those fools had a hand in harming _my_ mate. Well, let's just say that by the time we're through with them, they'll never have all their limbs again. I watch my mate closely, as she watches us in turn. Rosalie is the first one to respond to Bella's offer, if you can call it that.

"Of course I'm in Bella, you and I have something in common. Something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Knew I saw her as a long lost twin for a reason. Emmett gave his answer next.

"Ass-holes will know why they shouldn't mess with my sister."

Hmm. Well, at least I know for certain now that I'll never have to worry about him around my mate. Eyes turn to me.

"Let's just say that I already have something special planned for those two pricks."

From the looks on their faces, Emmett and Rosalie's mainly, they know that it's me running the show. Bella is looking at me with lust in her eyes.

"Come on Emmett, I want to go hunt before we start planning."

Out the corner of my eye I watch Rosalie and Emmett leave. Leaving Bella and myself to just stare at each other.

"So. You going to just keep eye fucking me or are you gonna do something about it?"

Her sultry remark sends me over the edge, I cross the distance between us in a mere nano second before grabbing her roughly by her neck and kissing her. If I hadn't lost my shit before we kissed, I definitely have now. The burning desire to have my mate explodes, and in what feels like no time at all the living area is all but destroyed of furniture, and we are completely naked.

Wild sex doesn't even come close to whatever the fuck this is, but damn if it doesn't feel incredible. We didn't stop for anything either, not that we need to being vampires, and I knew I was projecting. The sounds of animals actually getting some action reached our ears, if our siblings have been caught in the cross fire they're out of our hearing range thank god. It's a good way to loose your passion hearing your brother and sister going at it.

"OK, you're going to have to tell me what the fuck is going on here."

Hmm. The sound of her voice is enough to get me hard it seems. We are now lying naked on the floor of my bedroom, we may or rather _did_ turn the bed into splinters. The silk sheet at still on the mattress, I sense Jasper nudging me in the back of my head telling me to cover her with it. Otherwise we may end up killing Emmett for his jokes _alone, _so I make quick work of getting to my feet, grabbing the silk black sheet and throwing it over Bella's body before lying back down. Once again she raises an eyebrow at me, and moves the silk sheet over my own.

"I don't think Emmett will thank you for forcing him to burning his own eyes out."

Hmm. There's something I could do to Laurent, bastard dares to think he can escape justice for so much as _looking _at my mate while she was fully clothed. To know that he orchestrated such a vile act, and _enjoyed_ watching. Save your growls Major, there will be plenty of time to get the sweet taste of revenge for what he has done.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I can't help but growl, my cock is blocked from being satisfied at the sound of Emmett and Rosalie's return. Bella merely smirks at the annoyed look on my face.

"Time to get dressed cowboy."

I watch her get up and dress, damn it. I hear Jasper in the back of my mind cursing Emmett, if he wasn't so important to my mate he'd be in pieces right now. Still, at least I get to admire her body a little longer.

Five minutes later, and half a restored living room later, the four of us are sitting around the remnants of the coffee table. It was the first thing to be destroyed during our make out session. Emmett is the first one to speak, though I know by his emotions that part of his mind is trying to forget the knowledge of what his sister and I have just done.

"So, any ideas on who to start with?" His question triggers powerful rage from my mate and Rosalie.

"How about we start by cutting Laurent's dick off." Rosalie's vicious snarl has even _me_ shrink back.

_'And this is why we never piss her off.'_

"No."

Thank you Bella.

"Cutting it off will be to merciful Rose. Burning on the other hand."

_'We'll be sure to buy our mate a shit load of flowers every day.'_

'Definitely. Hell, maybe every hour.'

_'No, she'll think we're smothering her. She might start comparing us to Eddie boy then.'_

'Not if we have anything to say about it.'

Emmett and I exchange a brief look making mental notes to never piss our mates off this much. Nervously, I clear my throat.

"Perhaps it best to leave that until last ladies."

Rosalie and Bella look to each other before sighing.

"Fine" Both of them say before lounging back in their seats. Emmett shoots me a wave of gratitude, knowing that he is planning on being very far away from the ladies when they administer that punishment. Like myself for that matter.

"Well, at least we won't have any hassle for ideas in punishing the pixie. Just burn her clothes right in front of her."

Emmett's words gets us all laughing. I have other things in mind for that lying bitch though, things far more cruel.

"Bella, what if you and I force her into shit she'd never even go near."

Rosalie and Bella snigger.

"Tomboy clothes you mean, or the real cheap shit?"

Rosalie scoffs.

"Both."

As the ladies start naming items of shit that pixie wouldn't go near, Emmett's face lights up like a child on Christmas morning. Looking right at me.

"We could total Eddie's piano."

Hmm. Yes, that too will be an interesting sight. I didn't pass reference to the ideas they were suggesting and laughing at, it was making my frozen heart warm to see my mate smiling the way she is. We will get down to the serious shit tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Interlude_

**Third Person's POV**

Detroit, a city with a reputation for the danger it holds within its boundaries, but not tonight. Tonight the people of Detroit are locking themselves away once again in their homes, many of them have even scoffed at the so called 'security measures' that have been issued by the police. They are useless; whoever the latest serial killer is they are not fazed by alarms and padlocks. But then again, many of the citizens are not so worried; the serial killer seeks the criminals of their city. The police insist that this makes the killer even more dangerous, that statement was greeted with anger from many far and wide, many citizens from neighbouring cities and states are jealous of Detroit for having a killer that is quote 'cleaning up the streets better than the police ever could'. They are praising the killer, welcoming him/her to continue with what they are doing and would be more than willing to offer a safe haven for them.

But they wouldn't if they knew the truth of the killer, or rather killers.

"This guy tastes disgusting." A woman's voice sounds out in the now silent drug house.

_Thud._

The body of one of the most dangerous drug dealers in the area is dropped on the floor, a wound to his neck, but no blood pours or even oozes slowly out of his wound. His killer kneels down, a woman with a mass of red curls, tilts her head and smirks at him.

"And I should know, I've tasted my fair share of shitty blood," she finished with a soft cackle.

"Really? How did I taste baby?" Her lover appears faster than a blinking eye beside her, a pleased look on his face at the news that the repulsive bastard tasted as horrible as his personality. His bright red eyes dancing with a fiery passion for the kneeling woman, whom turns to look at him, a now loving smile on her lips.

"You, you tasted amazing," she sighed. "All blood now tastes like shit in comparison," she finished as she stands to her feet.

Her lover's smile grows even bigger as he wraps his arms around her and pulls his lover close to him.

"Can't say I'm not happy about that," he told her.

The two of them laugh a little, before a worried look befalls his face.

"Charlie, she will call us. It's not like we have to worry about her safety you know," Charlie's lover informed her reassuringly.

"I know Vicky, but I'm always going to worry about Bells," Charlie replied with a sigh of longing. He wants nothing more than to hear from his daughter. "And I don't want her anywhere _near_ those three fuckers without our being there," he snarled out, his red eyes becoming dark with anger. He'd never forgive that _family_ for what they have done to his sweet wonderful Bella.

"Calm down Charlie, it was only four of them that lied to her intentionally. Poor Emmett was stuck between the rock and the hard place," Victoria said, her voice although soothing, also held controlled anger.

Victoria had originally gone in search of Isabella Swan to make her pay for the loss of the man she believed to be her mate. But then she'd met Charlie Swan, Bella's father, and realised the truth.

Before Charlie goes to say anything else his phone rings, he gets his phone out of his jacket pocket and answers.

"Hello," he said.

"_Dad,"_ Bella's voice came from the other end.

"Bells, hey. How you doing kiddo," Charlie asked, his concern for his daughter flooding his voice.

"_I'm good Dad, I found Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are here too. They're all very eager to get some payback themselves," s_he said with a dark chuckle.

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle darkly himself. He was _itching_ for the chance to unleash some hell on to that _boy_ and his so called _family_.

"_We're going to start heading up to Canada tomorrow, can you and Vicky meet up with us,"_ Bella asked.

Charlie looks to his mate, Victoria nods.

"Absolutely, we need to leave Detroit any way," Charlie informed his daughter. Bella chuckles darkly once again.

"_Yes, you two have been having some fun there haven't you? They scream," _Bella asked.

"Of course they did," Charlie told her, a look of relief and justification on his face. Charlie now feels like he is actually making a difference in protecting the innocent. "We'll leave as soon as we clean up this mess," Charlie finished.

"_OK, talk to you soon Dad,"_ Isabella said.

"Talk to you soon kiddo," Charlie replied before they both hang up.

Charlie and Victoria look around them.

"Better get started then," Victoria said.

With a chuckle the vampires began the clean up of their latest kill.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the interlude.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett's POV**

It has been four days now since I found my baby sister again and I still can't believe the things that I have learned. Not only has Edward lied to us about what he told Bells, (note to self: rip his spine out of his body) but he ignored Jasper's warnings about Laurent and Victoria both. Although it, as it turns out, Laurent turned out to be the greater threat to my sister. Honestly didn't see that one coming.

The sounds of my prey's beating heart catches my attention; time to focus on the task at hand. Killing Bambi. Crouching down, ready for the chase, I surrender myself to my predator instincts and take off.

Four rather vicious and bloody wildlife kills and evidence clean up later, I return to the outskirts of the forest where Jasper is waiting for me. I knew my Rosie was off hunting elsewhere with Bells, which allows me and the Jazz man plenty of time to have a long chat. As I get closer to Jasper he eventually looks round at me, I have to admit that despite the creepiness of his red eyes he does look happier. As opposed to the obvious sense of failure that I always seemed to be able to see.

"You good man?" I asked him.

Jasper smirks at my question but answers all the same.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied.

"Good," I replied. When the fuck did we get to point of talking to each other as though we are distant relatives? Oh yeah, when Jasper was kicked out of the family.

"Dude, I don't like this," I finally told him. Jasper looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Don't like _what _exactly?" he snarled out. I quickly raised my hands.

"Easy man. I don't like how I feel like you're suddenly a total stranger to me man, it sucks," I told him.

Jasper relaxed after hearing the reason behind my emotions, shit I sound like a woman. Changing the subject.

"So, what makes you think you have the right to fuck my little sister?" I demanded.

Jasper barked out a short laugh.

"Answer to that is simple Em. Isabella is my true mate dip-shit." Though I heard the words come out of his mouth, I can't help but be stunned.

"W-WHAT!" I shouted and this is how I found myself pinned to the forest floor with both of Jasper's hands forcing my mouth shut.

"Shut up! Isabella doesn't know yet and I'm not about to fucking rush her after everything that dumb mind-reading prick caused her to go through. Tell Rosalie by all means, just don't do it with Isabella in earshot alright?" Jasper hurried out, he was frequently raising his head to search the forest as though expecting both of them to suddenly appear out of thin air.

Jasper looks at me cautiously before removing his hands allowing me to talk.

"Dude?" I whispered, not wanting to be the cause of what will bound to be the most tension filled conversation I will ever witness.

"Do you think Seer Slut and Reader Prick knew?" I asked him. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't know any fucking insults beginning with 'R' alright. Do you?" I challenged him. Jasper nods expecting this answer.

But then my first question sets in and it becomes fairly obvious that he is fucking pissed. Even more so when he starts growling.

"I wouldn't put it fucking past them," Jasper growled out.

OK, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Before I could say anything or make an attempt of calming Jasper down I hear the unmistakable sounds of Rosie and Bells joining us. Shit.

Not two seconds pass before my Rosie and Bella appear, stopping short at the sight of Jasper sitting on me and the look of panic on my face. Both women raise a single eyebrow and then begin to laugh at us, as they simultaneously take pictures of the two of us on their phones. Well fuck.

"Er...Rosie. Babe, I _swear _this isn't what it looks like." What the fuck did I say that for? Oh yeah, I'm the one that enjoys hearing people laugh.

So you can be assured that it had the desired effect, so much so that Jasper seems to instantly go from murderous to a laughing hyena as he falls to the floor clutching his ribs as though he is in pain.

Getting to my feet I look at each member of my family as they laugh. It was a great thing to see; however, we have shit to do. Standing up a littler straighter, I fold my arms across my chest and scowl.

"OK, kids that's enough. We have things to do," I told them firmly and what do I get? Them laughing at me even more.

Which is why I'm now pouting, hoping that this will at least get Rosie on my side. But _no_, instead they just keep laughing and start taking more photos. Damn it.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I give up. I'll just go to a night club by myself," I told them.

Silence. At _last_!

Rosie, Bells and Jazz all scowl at me.

"Not cool dude," Jasper replied.

I shrugged my shoulders; it got them to stop laughing. I can live with it.

"Well, I'm going back to the motel to change. If you three think you can be mature and civilized then you are allowed to join me," I spoke firmly, like a _father._

I refused to shudder, it would just ruin it.

So without another word I turn to and leave. OK, now my very adult behaviour and scolding would have been brought to a perfect end with this walk off, if I hadn't walked straight into a _tree_.

Cue laughter. Sure enough the sounds of hysterical laughter from all three of them break out. I didn't even need to look round to see it, the sounds of their laughter was enough of a clue as to their lack of standing. The obvious thuds to the ground helped too. Which is why I merely shrugged it off, not like I can get hurt by walking into a tree after all, and leave.

It didn't take long for the edge of the forest to become visible to me (though humans would have had to walk for another twenty minutes solid before even being able to make out a vague outline) and as I continued to walk I knew that I would _never _hear the end of what happened tonight.

I let out a resigned sigh, never was a _very _long time for a vampire.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella, Jasper and I find ourselves laughing all the way back to the motel thanks to my monkey man. It is one of the many reasons why I love him so much, his humour never fails to make people laugh. It is also that humour that I have missed so much since we left Forks.

"I missed Em and his humour," Bella said after we calmed down some.

Though I'm smiling at my little sister's words I can't help but feel guilty. If I had been more supportive of Emmett's decision to stay then my mate wouldn't have been so sad for all these years and what that fucker Laurent did to my baby sister would have been avoided.

"Me too," Jasper said, though I can feel his eyes on me.

Just like that, with my 'twin' announcing that he too missed his brother doubles the anger and hatred that is starting to bubble inside of me. A rush of calmness comes over me, thank you Jasper.

"So," I spoke up, "Know any good clubs in this neck of the woods?" I asked them.

Bella laughs at the phrasing of my question.

"Did you just say 'neck of the woods'?" Bella asked with a laugh. "You have definitely been spending too much time with Emmett," she finished.

I couldn't help but laugh and nod my head in agreement.

"No arguments here," I responded.

"I've only ever driven through here so I have no idea about which clubs are hot or not," Bella admitted.

We reach the motel and walk at a human pace towards mine and Emmett's room, where we hear the sounds of my husband's badly tuned singing while he is in the shower. Once again the three of us burst out laughing at the sound of his bad singing.

"Jasper, you're going to go get ready now. Isabella and I are going to have some girl time," I told him.

With a glare thrown at me, Jasper sulks off to his own motel room. It wasn't long after Jasper's departure that Bella's arms come around her.

"Iz? Are you OK?" I asked her, though by the looks of her, she is anything but.

"Y-yes," Bella stuttered out.

"No, you're not," I whispered softly. Was this some kind of fucked up eternal side effect to whatever Laurent did to her? Or was this down to the Volturi? "Jasper, you need to get back here," I spoke softly, knowing he would hear me.

Jasper arrived as fast as he cared with humans around, two things happened after he got here. First, the pain I had glimpsed at in Bella's eyes seemed to disappear in an instant and second, Bella's body seemed to instantly seek out Jasper's for comfort. What the - ?

It's almost like a light bulb goes off at that moment.

Jasper's eyes shoot to mine, having no doubt felt the emotions of my epiphany, and he pleads with me silently to not say anything. I nod, knowing that thanks to Prick-ward, this whole topic will have to be approached carefully.

"You OK now Darlin'?" Jasper asked her softly.

Seeing Bella nodding is the final confirmation I need.

Jasper and Bella are mates.

So what the fuck were Alice and Edward doing keeping them apart?

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta Fairedenale.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Chapter 12**

******Third Person POV**

The moment he felt Rosalie's feelings of clarity, Jasper began to panic. Looking at her straight in the eye, Jasper began to plead with her through his eyes alone. Mercifully, because they have acted the illusion of being twins for so long, it had come to the point where it could actually be true for it didn't take Rosalie long to work out what her brother was silently asking of her. A taut, quick nod from his sister eases Jasper's worries allowing him to focus once again on his mate, something that Jasper marvelled at when Rosalie suddenly felt white-hot rage and injustice. Snapping up to look at his 'twin' once again, Jasper desperately shakes his head, silently ordering her to get the rage under control. Reluctantly, Rosalie agrees to let go, for now.

"You OK now, Darlin'?" Jasper asked, his southern accent dripping with worry. Jasper knew that he really should tell Bella what was going on, but the memories of that worthless bastard kept creeping into his mind.

Giving himself a mental shake, Jasper returned his focus to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. Why does this keep happening?" Bella whispered. Rose and Jasper shared a look. A knowing, guilt filled look.

"We'll work it out little sis, don't worry," Rosalie replied as she walked around to stand next to Bella's right side and helped her little sister stand up. Not that vampires need help of course, but that was just Rosalie and Jasper's concern getting the best of them, not to mention it removes potential suspicion from any humans that maybe watching.

It took them ten minutes, thanks to the show they had to put on for humans, for them to walk into Bella's room. Though they were safe from the curiosity of humans, Rosalie and Jasper were still reluctant to let Bella go from their grip until she was sitting on the bed. Rosalie made sure that she was able to throw a sharp look to Jasper, so he knew that she didn't agree with keeping the truth from Bella.

"Why don't you go get ready for the club, Jasper?" Rosalie told him. He heard that tone many times over the years and knew it wasn't good for him to argue.

Jasper, with great reluctance and pouting, left Rosalie and Bella alone in the latter's room.

"You feeling better, sis?" Rosalie asked her, still watching Bella with a very close eye. Logically, Rosalie knew that she didn't have anything in particular to worry about.

"Yes," Bella replied, her anger and frustration colouring her voice. "Sorry Rose," Bella said again in a much calmer voice this time around.

"Don't worry about it; we all have off days," Rose replied with an understanding smile.

"Pity all your off days seemed to fall on the days I visited," Bella replied with a playful wink.

Rosalie shot back a playful look of anger before the two smiled openly with each other.

"So, want to get back to plotting our own personal justice on Laurent?" Rosalie asked her, almost begging for the chance to plot without Jasper and Emmett interrupting.

Bella instantly seemed to forget about that strange ripping sensation in her still heart as the thirst for revenge flooded her system again.

"Slow burn or fast?" Bella questioned in answer to Rosalie's.

The two women look at each other before speaking at the same time.

"Slow burn," they said with evil smirks on their face.

"_HEY! We can still hear that shit, you know," _Emmett's voice floated from the next room, his voice quaking as he spoke.

"Good," Rosalie and Bella replied as one.

"_That's cold ladies,"_ Jasper's voice floated through the walls.

The two women look at each other again before they fall about laughing.

"So, do you know where the best clubs are in this state?" Bella asked Rosalie, whose response was to shrug.

"Emmett's the best one to go to for club knowledge and not just the sports clubs either," Rosalie replied.

"_Damn right, baby," _Emmett's voice floated through from the next room.

Rosalie turned to scowl at the door.

"EMMETT! Girl talk means you _don't _join in!" Rosalie scolded him.

"_Sorry babe," _Emmett replied, but Bella had the feeling that he wasn't actually sorry at all.

The two women look at each other, both knowing they won't get to have a 'private' conversation just yet.

"Why don't we just get ready for the club?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"Good idea" Rosalie replied.

"_Neither one of you better wear something that shows half your ass,_" Emmett said, though neither Rosalie nor Bella knew if they were actually supposed to hear him or not. Until.

"_Dude, vampires remember? They still heard you. Next time just think about it alright, that way they can't get pissed at us,_" Jasper mumbled to Emmett, but again the girls heard him perfectly clear.

Rosalie and Bella snigger at the sounds of Emmett cursing himself out.

"What do you think sis? Red or black? I'm feeling dark." Bella said to Rosalie holding up two dresses.

"_RED!_" Jasper shouted eagerly.

While Rosalie and Bella burst out laughing, the unmistakable sound of Emmett hitting Jasper could be heard, which had then been followed with Jasper growling.

"_The fuck man!_" Jasper growled out.

"_Don't go thinking that way about my baby sister man, it's not cool,_" Emmett said with a grumble.

"_HA! Like you don't think that way about Rosalie_," Jasper replied annoyed.

Rosalie and Bella shake their heads, laughing at how they childish they were being.

It was another hour before everyone was ready to go clubbing. Interestingly enough, it was Emmett that took the longest despite being the first to arrive back at the motel.

"FINALLY!" Rosalie, Jasper and Bella said at once when Emmett reached Jasper's Jaguar.

"Is His Majesty ready?" Jasper asked in annoyance.

"Perfection takes time servant," Emmett simply replied in a posh superior tone.

"You sound like Eddie," Bella shot back, her hunger making her testy.

Emmett scowled.

"Babe, let's go buy our own car in the morning. These two are just mean," Emmett grumbled.

Rosalie smirked and patted his cheek affectionately.

"Yes dear," Rosalie replied while trying to hold off a smirk.

"OK, let's go. I'm starving," Bella said firmly, her black eyes showing her thirst in their depths.

Forty minutes later, the four of them are sitting in the corner of a nightclub, a trip which would have taken a human at least an hour by car; being a vampire certainly has its advantages. Jasper, of course, was in the middle of a torture session, thanks to alcohol and dancing.

Lust.

The dominant emotion in every nightclub and Jasper was feeling like it was crushing down on him from all sides. Doesn't help that his own lust is weighing down on him either.

"Dude? What the hell is with you?" Emmett asked his brother in concern.

"Humans and their fucking lust," Jasper gritted through his teeth.

Emmett's eyes widen before sympathy fills them.

"Damn. Gotta say, Jasper, out of everyone I know, you've been dealt the worst hand," Emmett said sadly.

"Thanks man," Jasper replied.

Bella was scanning the crowd, looking for her meal. Unfortunately, everyone was behaving at the moment. Not enough booze in their systems to reveal the scumbags in all their dishonest glory.

"Bells? What are you looking for?" Emmett asked her curiosity clear in his voice and on his face.

"Dinner," Bella replied with a soft growl, resulting in Jasper's lust skyrocketing, with only himself to blame.

"Oh," Emmett said. He wasn't sure what else he could say.

"We'll find someone by the end of the night," Jasper told her soothingly.

"I know. The real monsters can't control themselves when you throw alcohol and half naked women in front of them. Not for long anyway," Bella said with certainty.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Rosalie said, her mind on Royce and his merry little band of friends.

Their table falls silent, each lost in their own thoughts while watching the crowds.

**A/N: There you go, I know its short but this chapter was a really pain to right. Thanks to my beta Fairedenale**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Third Person's POV**

It was with his head in his hands that Carlisle Cullen once again pondered how things could have turned out the way they had. The mistakes that he should have prevented, it made Carlisle ill with shame. He had known from the moment that Edward had demanded they leave Forks and more importantly, Bella behind that Carlisle should have refused. That he should have made it clear whom the leader of this coven was, but he didn't. Thus proving his father right, he was weak and unfit to lead anyone or anything.

A knock at his door does little to knock Carlisle out of his dark thoughts. Nevertheless, he acknowledges it all the same.

"Yes." He mumbled out in his depression.

The door opened and his wife, his mate, Esme entered the room. Carlisle raised his head slightly and once again wondered why she continued to stay with such a weak man, no, not a weak man, a weak vampire. Yet every day, here she stood with love and pride in her eyes and it was always for him.

"Carlisle, honey, I was about to go hunting. Would you like to join me?" Esme asked him gently, but there was also a hint of fear in her voice making it sound more like begging.

Carlisle nodded and began to get to his feet, it was then for reasons unknown, that he glanced to a picture of Bella with Emmett during the summer holidays. Her blushed smiling face staring up at him with love, yet in his mind, Carlisle saw Bella lying on that ballet studio floor helpless, dying with her eyes staring up at him in fear.

Esme hears a growl suddenly rip through Carlisle's chest, her eyes widen in shock.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked him, her voice shaking with uncertainty as to why the sudden change in his demeanour.

"What have we been doing Esme?" Carlisle growled out at her. "Why have we been sitting around like some weak minded humans when our child has been taken from us?" he continued, his fierce growling increasing in its volume as he looked to her. "We should have hunted the fuckers down and made them pay," Carlisle spay out as he began to pace around the room.

Esme felt her eyes widen even more; she had never heard her husband talk like this before. But, as he continued angered rant, she felt her own anger stirring. Her mate was right, why had they simply done nothing? Shame coursed through Esme, she had let her child down.

During his rage, Carlisle realised that for the first time since he was turned, he was now thinking exactly like the creature that he had longed tried to deny and fight off.

A vampire and he wanted blood.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed an insight into Carlisle. Thanks to my beta Fairedenale**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WARNING! Dark vampires and graphic scenes in this chapter!**

**Chapter 14.**

**Victoria's POV**

After two days of travelling, Charlie had to stop to do some 'gardening' if you will; OK so he was actually fucking up someone's back garden in the dead of night. I'm rather amazed that no one has come to the windows to investigate, but that's really not the point right now. I need to get him away from here before we're discovered. The last thing either of us need or want is for the Volturi to show their ugly asses, nor the human cops for that matter.

"Charlie," I hissed.

My hiss is enough to stop him from uprooting a tree, why it was in someone's back garden I don't know but alas it was. That would have been impossible to explain away. Charlie leans against the tree and grips his hand in the grass, attempting to get himself under control; I rush over to his side and place an arm around his shoulders.

"Lover, what..." I began, but when my mate looked at me, all I could see was a crushed look on his face.

"I keep seeing it, my baby, killed, a living corpse being carried out of the forest, because of that bastard." Charlie chocked out.

Now, for a man whom rarely shows his emotions, you could appreciate the seriousness of my mate having an emotional breakdown in a stranger's back garden. I tightened my grip around his shoulders, but it seemed so...heartless to do and yet there was nothing else I could think of.

"Months my baby girl spent as...a shell. A robot, because of _them_, I won't let them hurt her again," Charlie finished with a growl.

"I know and I won't let them either. I just wish I had realised the truth earlier. I should have been by your side sooner, protecting her," I replied, my own guilt weighing down on me.

Charlie appeared in front of me with a hard look in his eyes.

"That was no more your fault than it was Bella's. You were both played, sweetheart," Charlie told me in a firm yet incredibly soft voice.

As much as I would have loved to stay in this tender moment, we were still in some human's back yard. Not good.

"We need to get moving before one of them wake up," I told him softly.

Charlie looked behind him to the mess he had created.

"Fuck! The Volturi are going to be pissed," Charlie mumbled. "Anyway to quickly fix this shit up?" he asked as he turned back to look at me.

"Yes. Why do you think this area is rumoured to have so much bear trouble?" I asked him with a sneaky smile.

"Huh. That explains a lot," Charlie replied before chuckling.

We shared a smile before we continued our journey to join Isabella, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. However, I can't help but hope the last three will be willing to let me explain things to them.

******Bella's POV ****– **_**Graphic Scenes begin.**_

The music was banging against my ears, luckily they had adjusted after my second year of being a free vampire, my eyes were scanning the crowds more carefully now. The stench of drunken humans filling the air around us, along with the scent of drugs. The hard stuff had been used tonight so someone was going to get their throats ripped the fuck out.

Delicious.

Downside is when you take the blood of a junkie is you get a softer effect of whatever shit they use. Inhaling deeply through my nose, I hit the jackpot. Stoned, drunk and plenty of lust with fear right on top of it, I look to Jasper and find anger in his eyes.

"Do we have a Golden Goose yet?" I asked him.

"Yes we do. More than one in fact going by my empathy. Fucking armed gang, if the extra shot of fear that's just happened is anything to by," he replied.

A gang.

Good, fuckers are perfect targets, convinced there is no one more dangerous than them. Bastards are about to find out the truth, they are victims and their about to meet the real predators.

"Shall we?" I asked rhetorically. I knew he wanted their heads as much as I did.

"We shall," he replied.

Under the illusion of going for a dance, Jasper and I made our way across the floor before dancing our way to the back door and sneaked out. Rosalie and Emmett had been dancing, but they were now keeping watch for us.

As soon as the back door to the club shut, our ears were met with the terrified screams of the victim. We had heard her screams in the club, but the music muffled her pleas for help and we don't have that problem now. Jasper and I move with our natural speed to where the heartbeats are coming from, splitting up as we go. Making sure they know they're trapped.

I come to a stop in the opening of the alley; why the fuck is it always an alley? I'll ponder that one later, first it's dinnertime.

"Let her go!" I snarled out.

Six.

Six armed fuckers against an innocent child of...she's seventeen and I can see it in their eyes that she isn't their first. However, she will be their last.

Her terrified eyes find me from her position on the floor, her clothes ruffled but not torn with a fresh wound placed on her cleavage. Tears drowning her face.

Dead. Fuckers.

"Look what we got here boys," one of them said, very sober I might add with a small drug buzz. He likes to remember every detail it would seem; guilt is a word he never experienced then. He will tonight though.

The sound of someone approaching from behind gets my hackles up, until a strong wind tells me it's Rosalie. The second she sees the scene in front of her, Rosalie growls, loudly at that. We hear their heart rates pick up, good, but my eyes are still on the girl.

"Jasper, put her out so Rose and Em can get her to the hospital," I said, barely moving my lips. Being a vampire has many advantages.

The girl suddenly slumps as her body relaxes from Jasper's power. Emmett appears behind the gang and snarls, revealing his true nature. The gang jumps in the air and screamed worse than what you'd imagine a banshee to sound like.

"You fuckers think it makes you top dog to treat a lady like this don't you?" Emmett snarled out, his eyes onyx black and burning with murderous rage. Fuck, I'm a little afraid of him and he's my big brother. "Well, you won't after tonight. In fact, you won't be thinking period!" He finished before bending down and picking up the unconscious teen into a bridal style before slowly moving round the group and heading towards Rose and me.

The gang remained paralysed the whole time Emmett moved; they looked more like horrified statues now than our prey. Eventually, Emmett reaches us and Rose shoots off to get the car.

"Try to wait until we get back, little sis. Otherwise, make the sick bastards beg," Emmett growled softly in my ear.

"With pleasure, big brother," I replied as my lips formed an evil smirk.

"Same here, brother," Jasper added from the far end of the alley.

With that, Emmett took the girl to the car and the alley soon echoes the sound of screeching tires.

"Now, let's have some real fun," I told them.

Jasper and I decided to up the fear factor as it were and moved in.

As I bit down on a neck, I found the humour in the fact that not 11 years ago I would have been one of those humans back in the nightclub unaware that a creature like me was roaming. My muffled chuckle was silenced by the sounds of tortured and horrified screams.

_**End of graphic scenes.**_

******Rosalie's POV**

I swear I could feel my insides burning with rage, what I had just witnessed had brought back vivid memories of what Royce and his friends did to me. But at least they never used any weapons on me.

"How is she?" I asked my mate in a voice of forced calm.

"Remind me to never talk shit about our brother's talents again, it's working like a charm," Emmett replied; he too had to force his voice to be calm.

I felt like crying, I knew what was to come for this girl. Though Bella and Jasper had showed up before they could, what they did do to her was enough to keep her scared for probably the rest of her life. I could only hope she would be given the fortune to find her own Emmett.

"How much further Rosie?" Emmett asked me gently.

"Hopefully a few minutes," I replied. Praying I was right.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence. Sadly, it was another ten minutes before we reached the hospital. The second I stopped the car, Emmett opened the back seat and carried the girl out, and then headed straight to the hospital entrance.

"Someone help!" I heard Emmett call out in the hospital as I got out of the car and headed into the hospital.

I heard the medical staff rush to Emmett, and I remained in the driver's seat. I had to take my hands off the steering wheel otherwise it would have been crushed from my shaking hands.

"Emmett," I whimpered softly before I began to sob.

I ended up sobbing so hard that I didn't notice when Emmett returned, nor did I notice when he gently moved me across to the passenger seat, when he started the car and drove off. Not even when we returned to the motel and he carried me from the car to our room.

The memories had come back too vividly. I will need to speak to Bella when I calm down.

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Fairendale.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

******Third Person's POV**

"Damn Suga', that was amazing," Peter Whitlock said to his mate Charlotte.

After all these years together, it never failed to amaze either one of them how strong their love and passion for each other was. Cause it more than likely didn't hurt that they kept their sex life interesting, sometimes even dangerously so at least, if they were human.

"You were pretty good too, by the way," Peter added as a cheeky after thought.

Charlotte, or Char, looked at her mate before slapping his stomach, hard.

"Asshole," Char growled as she got off the floor, grabbing her clothes as she did.

"Oh, babe. Come on, you know I'm only fooling," Peter whined like a child.

Char scoffed in anger.

"I'll give yah fooling when I shove yah precious motorbike so far up your ass it becomes yah new spine," Char growled angrily.

Peter froze at his mate's words, not particularly relishing the idea of his prized motorbike rammed up his ass, but that might have something to with the fact that Char was the kind of woman that would certainly try it.

"Now, Char. Let's not do anything rash," Peter rushed out in a panic as he scrambled to his own feet, but unlike his mate, Peter didn't grab his clothes.

Char had quickly finished getting dressed and then turned round to look at her mate, the wind choosing that moment to pick up. Char didn't seem fazed at the sight of her mate being naked in the middle of an empty car park.

"Peter, just because I enjoy seeing you as naked as the day you were born doesn't mean the cop that arrests you would," Char said casually before bending down and picking up his jeans.

"So get your insensitive ass dressed," Char scolded him as she threw his jeans at him. He caught them with ease.

"Christ woman. Anyone would think yah can't take a joke," Peter mumbled to himself.

Char went rigid.

"I can too take a joke. My mate calling me second best, on the other hand, to a murdering bastard for a meal I WON'T stand for!" Char screeched.

Char noticed that her mate seemed to have paled, something she didn't think was possible for a vampire to do.

"WHOA! Char, babe. That was _not _what I meant! Wait, yah know what? That guy was seriously off, totally stoned and it's fucked up my brain," Peter rambled off in a panic. Why oh why did he think that would be a good joke?

Before Peter, who was still very much naked, could continue to grovel however his 'knower' kicked in.

"Fuck. Major's got himself a shit storm on the horizon, one second Char. Soon as I'm done talking to the Major, I'll drop to my knees and do anything yah ask," Peter said, his voice filled with worry for his brother.

Forgetting her anger, Char watches her mate as he dug out his cell phone and quickly set about calling the Major.

"Answer," Peter growled.

"_Captain, this isn't a good time," _Jasper's voice greeted Peter as opposed to a simple 'hello'

"No fucking shit. Major, my knower is kicking off, wherever you're headin', _don't _go there," Peter told him in an angered panic.

"_Explain," _Jasper commanded.

"Damn thing is too sporadic to make sense; the only thing I can tell with certainty is it is far too soon for your mate to face those who've wronged her," Peter explained.

"_WHAT FUCKING MATE?!" _A female voice screeched in anger on the other end of the phone.

Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't _tell _her! What the fuck Major?" Peter gasped in anger.

"_Shut it, Captain," _The Major snarled viciously.

"Whatever, not my problem. Get your asses to Minnesota, Char and I will meet y'all there." Peter snapped back before hanging up.

After he hung up, Peter rushed about getting dressed.

"Peter, what's happened?" Char asked worried.

"No idea, but I have a feeling it's got something to do with the crack pot twins and I don't need my knower to tell me that one," Peter said as he frantically got dressed.

Once he was completely dressed, Peter had to admit he was a little amazed he didn't tear his clothes to shreds, Peter looked at Char and noticed she had packed up their 'picnic', as it were.

"We need to get moving Char. Hopefully when we meet up with the Major and his mate my knower will give me more to go on," Peter told her.

The sound of sirens seemed to bring Peter back to the empty car lot where he and Char had just spent the last two hours feeding and making love. Looking round briefly, Peter decided it was time to get out of dodge.

"Let's get moving," Peter said urgently; he wasn't going to risk humans finding them right now.

Peter was so wired with worry right now he would most likely kill whatever cops showed up.

Char knew better than to ask right now what it was that got her mate so worried; he would tell her when he had enough time to calm down. Peter walked over to his mate, grabbed hold of her hand and with a soft smile, the two took off running into the night.

As they ran, Peter had a funny feeling that his beloved mate would still make him beg for forgiveness as soon as the time was right. Hopefully by the time came around, Peter would have a good way to make up his appalling joke to her.

**A/N: There you go everyone. Some Peter and Charlotte, Jasper is now in serious trouble. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am in need of a second beta.**

**Thanks to Fairendale for beta reading this far.**


End file.
